The Secret of Entei
by nyislandersgirl
Summary: When Ash decides to compete in an elite tournament, his family comes along. However, after discovering a local myth about the legendary Pokemon Entei, a strange string of events begin to occur, seriously testing Ash and Misty's relationship.
1. A New Challenge

Lifting weights, Ash Ketchum let his gentle brown eyes follow the reporter who paced several feet away from him. Part of his stare was incredulous, seeing as he'd done this several times; having a reporter follow him around all day to watch his daily routine, and he didn't exactly care for it. He may have been a Pokémon master, but his life wasn't _that _exciting. The other part was amusement, as the reporter seemed to be very flustered in his presence.

"Everything okay?" Ash asked lightheartedly.

"Huh?" The reporter, named Beckett, shot her head up from her notepad to look at Ash. Her sandy blonde hair swung furiously, and she stared at Ash with big gray eyes that seemed to mimic a Stantler caught in the headlights. "Oh, yes. I'm fine. Perfectly…fine."

"Did my wife scare you?"

"No, not at all," she lied, biting her lip. Before they left the house, Misty had given the young blonde a death stare; a warning to keep away from her husband.

"Whatever you say," Ash shrugged.

Beckett looked down again, but soon raised only her eyes to Ash. He was still lifting his weights, staring ahead of himself intently.

"Okay, let's see…" Beckett thought aloud, tapping her head with her pen. Ash smirked as the young reporter tried to think up some more questions to ask him. Sometimes, he found it fun that people became so nervous around him. A majority of the time, however, he wished that wasn't the case. He was a perfectly nice guy; people just got star struck too easily.

"Ah!" Beckett raised her writing utensil in victory, "I've got one!" Ash gave the girl an expectant look, waiting for the question. "Do you like working out like this? Or do you only do it for your fans? You know, to look good?"

"I like it," Ash shrugged, "I've pretty much been doing this same exact regiment since I was sixteen. My Pokémon need to be in tip top shape, so I should too."

"Interesting," Beckett mumbled as she scribbled on her notepad. Ash snickered again and put the weights down. "What?" Beckett tilted her head.

"I've just always been curious," Ash began as he sat down on the bench press, "how come people are _so _interested in my daily life? I mean, you're witnessing it. It's not that great. I mean, it _is_ great in that I'm really happy! But…it's nothing out of the ordinary."

"Just the fame factor," Beckett responded. Ash twisted his mouth but said nothing in return. He lay down now, and began to lift the heavier weights, causing the young reporter's eyes to widen again, but this time in amazement. "How much can you lift?" Beckett gaped.

"Uh…pretty much three hundred," Ash replied.

"That's _insane_!" Beckett shook her head.

"Eh, not really," Ash chuckled, "it's easy for me. This is only for my intensive training, so I don't lift that amount too much. I don't want to get _too_ muscular."

As Beckett continued to write, she asked, "then what do you lift when it's _not _intensive training?"

Sitting up, Ash answered with a smirk, "my wife. But she's a light weight. I mean, you saw her. She looks like a pole."

Beckett was now giving him an odd look.

"Okay, when I do that, she hits me," Ash admitted, "but_ I_ think its fun!" Giggling some more, Ash added, "she's really cute."

"You talk about her a lot. You really love her, huh?"

"Yes," Ash nodded.

"How long have you known her?"

Ash smiled at that. Beckett hadn't asked it in a reporter fashion. Her tone was gentle and curious. She didn't want to know this for her story; she just wanted to know.

"Since we were ten," Ash blushed a little, "she liked me from the start. It took me a little bit longer to realize my feelings. But once I did…I fell so hard. I was _so _in love with her. In fact, I never wanted her out of my sight."

Beckett was showing a bubbly smile, clearly adoring Ash's sweet little love story.

"None of that has changed, you know," Ash's eyes sparkled as he walked out of the gym. Beckett shook her head furiously to snap out of her daydream, and she hastily followed after the handsome Pokémon master.

"That's…so cute!" Beckett giggled gently, "and you two look so cute together. She's very beautiful."

"Tell her that," Ash looked at the reporter, "seriously. Misty, while I love her dearly, has _just _a bit of a vain side. If you tell her that, she'll probably stop giving you her patented glares of death."

Beckett blushed at this, and Ash laughed. If there was one thing he liked about being shadowed by reporters, it was that they generally kept the paparazzi away. Nothing else seemed to do the trick, and trying to convince Misty to change her profession from gym leader to journalist had not ended well.

As soon as the two returned to the house, and Ash opened the door, a loud scream of joy pierced the air, causing Beckett to jump, and Ash to smile boldly.

"DADDY!"

Ash kneeled down in order to grab the little figure running towards him. Standing back up, he held the little girl over his head, causing her to giggle profusely.

"Hi princess!" Ash cheered. He lowered the toddler to his face, and she began to touch his face with her small hands. Beckett moved closer to Ash again and looked closely at the girl. She had big, dazzling eyes that were colored like emeralds. Her hair was a fiery red, tied up in pigtails, and her cheeks were graced with a gentle pink color.

"She's so beautiful," Beckett murmured, almost inaudibly. But of course, Ash heard it. He adored his children.

"Yeah," Ash nodded, "she looks just like Misty."

As Ash pulled the little girl's hair out of the pigtails, Beckett questioned, "What's her name?"

"Michelle," Ash responded, brushing his fingers through her soft hair which just touched her shoulders.

"How old is she?"

"Two."

"Two?" Beckett raised her eyebrows, "but you're only twenty three!"

Ash nodded, before adding, "It was…a surprise. But I love them so much. More than all the stars in the sky. Right baby?"

Michelle nodded. She then looked curiously at Beckett with her green eyes, and back up at her father.

"Come on Shelly, say hi!" Ash urged sweetly. Michelle whined a little bit and buried her face into Ash's chest.

Beckett smiled at the sight of Ash cuddling his little daughter. Just a short time ago, he appeared like the handsome superstar everyone assumed he was, showing off his strong physique and patented charm. But this was most certainly a side most people would not expect from the seemingly invincible master. He was so sweet and gentle, so caring. As Beckett scrolled through Ash's words in her head, however, she suddenly became confused.

"Ash?" She piped up.

He turned to Beckett and, with a heartwarming smile, asked, "What's up?"

"Well, before, when you answered my question about her age in relation to yours, you said 'them.' Do you have more than one child?"

Ash nodded again.

"You do?" Beckett looked surprised.

"It's okay," Ash laughed, "only one more. They're the same age; twins."

"Oh," Beckett breathed, "well then, that makes sense! Where's your other little one?"

"Hm," Ash pondered this, before asking, "Michelle, do you know where your brother is?"

"Playin' wif Pikachu," Michelle moved her head away from her father's chest so he could hear her, "in his room."

"Let's go see him," Ash looked back at Beckett, "follow me!"

He led the blonde girl up the stairs, with Michelle looking over his shoulder at her.

"Hello there!" Beckett cooed to Michelle.

"You're pretty," Michelle commented shyly.

"Aw, thank you!"

"My Mommy is pretty too."

"Yes, she is."

Ash walked into one of the rooms, and just as Michelle had said, a young boy sat on the floor, happily playing with his father's Pikachu.

"Hi Aiden," Ash grinned at the boy.

He looked up, and Beckett was a taken back at how much the boy looked like Ash. They had the same unruly, ebony hair, and the same, kind brown eyes. They even had the same lopsided smile.

"Daddy," Aiden's eyes sparkled, "Pikachu an' I are havin' fun!"

"I see that buddy!" Ash sat down on the floor, putting Michelle down next to him.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu jumped into his master's lap, rubbing against his chest.

"Aw, hey there Pikachu," Ash scratched behind the electric mouse's ear, making the little thing quite happy.

Beckett giggled quietly. Aiden looked curiously at her, and then touched his father's leg. Ash looked at Aiden, who was still staring at Beckett. Ash laughed and moved the boy closer to him.

"She's nice, it's okay," Ash smiled at the toddler. Aiden nodded now and sleepily laid his head down on Ash's knee.

"I think its naptime," a voice chimed from the doorway.

Beckett spun around, but Ash didn't bother to look up, already knowing who it was. Beckett, meanwhile, was shaking nervously a little.

Misty had one hand resting on the door frame, an adoring smile on her face as she looked at the children with shimmering emerald eyes.

"No mommy," Michelle whined, but then yawned. Still, she gave her mother a deathly serious look.

"Yes, come on now," Misty held her hand out. Michelle scoffed a little, but got up and walked over to Misty, who picked her up and gave her a little kiss. "Ash, will you take care of Aiden?"

"Sure thing Mist!" Ash brimmed, "alright Aiden, it's naptime!"

"No!" Aiden cried, shaking his head furiously.

"Yes," Ash giggled, lifting him off the ground, "I'll tuck you in, okay?"

Aiden groaned as Ash put him into bed, but as soon as the covers were up, the little boy was fast asleep. Smiling, Ash ruffled the boy's hair and turned back to Beckett.

"Let's go downstairs," Ash whispered. Beckett nodded and followed behind the Pokémon master. Once they got down, they saw Misty sitting at the kitchen table, writing something.

"What are you doing Mist?" Ash asked as he offered Beckett a seat.

Eyeing the girl a little, Misty responded, "just some stupid thing for the league."

"You think everything the league makes you do is stupid," Ash laughed.

"Because it pretty much is," Misty smirked mischievously.

Laughing some more, Ash asked "so Beckett, you wanna ask me some more questions?"

"Uh, sure. Yes!" Beckett nodded, still afraid of Misty.

Ash smiled and sat down next to Misty, giving her a little pinch under the table.

"Ow!" Misty hissed and glared at her husband.

"You're freaking her out," Ash whispered, "stop with the dirty looks! She doesn't want to get with me."

Misty grumbled to herself and folded her arms.

"Continue," Ash turned back to the young reporter.

"Right! So, Ash, how do you plan on taking on the big Lava Conference tournament?"

This caused Ash and Misty to look at each other confusedly.

"A tournament?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, what?" Ash raised an eyebrow, looking back at Beckett.

"You…don't know about this?"

Ash shook his head.

"Ah, I'm breaking news to you?" Beckett shrieked a little, "wow, that's amazing! Anyway, yes. The Lava Conference is up in the Heat Stone Islands. Some of the best trainers in the world take part in this tournament, and rumors _had _been circulating that you'd be competing as well_. _But, I guess not, considering you didn't know about it," she laughed nervously.

"The best trainers in the world?" Ash broke out into a huge grin, "I've got to compete!"

"So, you _are _going?" Beckett asked.

"You bet!" Ash nodded, "and I'll win too! I'm gonna start thinking up new strategies right away, and some intensive training!"

"That's great!" Beckett cheered as she scribbled into her notepad. Misty was giving Ash a somewhat incensed look.

Ash could feel Misty staring at him, so he turned and gave her his sweetest look, "I'm sorry Mist. But this sounds _amazing! _I've just got to compete! I haven't been in a serious tournament like this for awhile."

"That's fine," Misty sighed, but then narrowed her eyes, "but I'm not staying here."

"Wait, what?" Ash tilted his head. Beckett looked up from her writing and watched Ash and Misty's little episode like a tennis match.

"I am not staying behind here again. The twins and I are going to come with you."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean…they've never been that far away from home before…"

"So this'll be their first big adventure. Whatever you want to call it. But our anniversary is coming up, and I think I'd _actually _like to spend some time with you," she said the last part with a playful smirk.

"Okay then, fine," Ash shrugged, "come along. You can have a nice little vacation with our children while I work myself to the bone."

"That sounds perfect!" Misty giggled, "But seriously. We're going. I'll have my sisters watch the gym."

"Your sisters?" Ash scoffed.

"They've gotten better with age, Ash," Misty scolded.

"Only slightly," Ash mumbled.

"Whatever! At least they don't just hand out badges anymore."

"Fine," Ash sighed, but then brightened up as he turned to Beckett, "so now I have breaking news for _you! _I will be competing in the Lava Conference tournament! And I'm going to win too!"


	2. A Mysterious Discovery

**Author's Note: **Hello dear readers! It's Friday, and that means regular updates will now be coming! Yay! The story really gets started here, so read and enjoy!

Oh, and also, I _did _rate this story **T**for a reason. Like, just a quick heads up for you all, but Ash and Misty talk about drinking in this chapter. It's not really a big deal, considering they ARE of age, but just in case anyone wanted a warning, haha. Ash also attempts to make a bit of a dirty comment, but Misty is able to stop him (of course!) Oh, and I should've done this in the first chapter, but I don't own ANYTHING from Pokemon. Except for my two OC's.

Now, enough rambling from me! On with the story!

* * *

Misty hated press conferences.

She hated them even more than Ash did, and _he_was the subject of the media's desires, not her. But that didn't mean she hated the things with a passion that burned hotter than the flame on a Charizard's tail.

Misty sat somewhat behind him, Aiden crawling up her legs and playing with her hands. He would sometimes make noise, or start talking too loudly, and Misty would have to shush him. Next to her sat Scott, Ash's manager. He watched Ash quite proudly, happy to see his still rough around the edges master holding a flawless media session. By the begging of Ash, and threatening of Misty, Scott held onto Michelle, the young girl scowling up at the man. She didn't like being left with him. During the conference, she would hold her arms out to her mother and sometimes let out a whimper. Misty would then have to shush her too as she lovingly patted the girl's arms.

After what seemed like an eternity, the session ended. As soon as Ash stood up, both Aiden and Michelle lunged for him. They both begged to be picked up, and soon began bickering over who got to be held by their father.

"Okay you two, calm down," Ash hushed them. The two were arguing too loud to hear him. Sighing, Ash picked up both children and held one in each arm. "Better?"

Both children glared at one another, but then nodded in response to their father's question.

Misty walked over to Ash and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good job sweetie," Misty smiled as she rubbed the back of Ash's neck. Ash returned the smile, and leaned into her.

"Alright you two break it up," Scott chided gently. Misty turned around to glare at him, and Ash growled under his breath. Neither of them could really stand Scott. "Well, Ash, you'll be pleased to know you're all done for the day."

"Yes!" Ash cheered as he cuddled the two toddlers close to him.

"However," Scott held up a finger. Ash groaned like an agitated ten year old. Sighing, Scott continued, "I thought that tonight, you and Misty should go somewhere…special."

"I'm down with that!" Ash grinned.

"That sounds lovely," Misty blushed a little, "but…I think you're forgetting that Ash and I have two very young children, and no babysitter."

"Of course you do!" Scott wagged a finger.

"Who?" Ash raised his eyebrows.

"Why, me of course!" Scott pointed to himself. The twins squeaked nervously and snuggled up closer against Ash.

"Come on guys, it'll be okay," Ash tried, bouncing them up and down.

"Believe it or not young ones," Scott patted their heads, "I _do _know how to have some fun!"

"No," Michelle shook her head.

"Aw, Aiden, Michelle, can't Daddy and I have some fun tonight?" Misty touched the faces of both children and gave them a pleading look. Aiden and Michelle gave each other nervous looks, but then looked back at their mother.

"Okay mommy," Aiden mumbled.

"Thank you sweethearts!" Misty trilled and gave a kiss to both toddlers. Michelle showed a little smile, while Aiden was quick to make a face and wipe it away, causing the adults to share a hearty laugh.

**XXX**

"It was surprisingly sweet of Scott to do this for us," Misty gave Ash a confused look as they walked out of the hotel. She was not, however, about to question it. She hadn't had the opportunity to get dressed up in awhile, and it felt nice to finally wear the new green dress she'd bought several months ago. It had just been laying around, _waiting _for some excuse to be put on.

"That's true," Ash nodded, and practically reading Misty's mind, he added, "let's just go along with it." With a snicker, he added, "besides, he _owes _me a drink, considering he drives me insane constantly."

"Don't you dare drink too much just because someone else is paying for it," Misty narrowed her eyes, "not only is it completely _rude, _but the last time you did that, I had to practically drag you home. Not fun."

"That's really funny Mist," Ash shot back, only half playfully, "you're acting like you've never gotten drunk before. I would know. I was there."

"Fine, I _have _drunk too much before," Misty sighed, "I'll admit it, because unlike you, I'm mature. Fortunately for me, I can keep in my mind that we have two young children, and it would be completely irresponsible of me to do any kind of excessive drinking."

"What are you implying about me?" Ash folded his arms.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Misty waved her hand at him.

"Yeah, okay," Ash huffed. He suddenly stood up straight, and stopped walking. He looked around curiously, and finally let out an exasperated sigh.

"Is something wrong Ash?" Misty stopped next to him, giving him a glance with her emerald eyes.

"I don't get it," Ash mumbled, "I'm following the directions Scott gave me, but I don't see a restaurant around here anywhere…"

"You probably followed the directions wrong," Misty narrowed her eyes again, "you never _were _good with them."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Ash replied coolly, "but seriously, we're practically in the middle of nowhere. I can't imagine there being a nice place anywhere in this area!"

Misty now looked around herself. There were mountains off in the distance, all a light a brown color. The ground was dusty and cracked from being so dry. It was at that moment she realized just how _hot_ it was outside. Pulling one of her elastic bracelets off her wrist, Misty tied her hair back into a high ponytail, letting it sway wildly behind her.

"Do you have the directions?" Misty turned back to Ash. Her raven haired husband nodded and retrieved a piece of folded paper from his pocket, handing it to the red head. Misty unfolded the paper and studied the directions closely, nodding as she read each one. As she finished reading the last pieces of information, she raised her head and slowly began walking forward. Ash, who had been staring off into the distance from boredom, suddenly noticed Misty moving, and followed quickly behind her.

"Do you know what you're doing Mist?" Ash piped up. Misty didn't respond. She continued walking, still holding the paper in front of her. Finally, she stopped in front of a cave, and turned to give Ash a somewhat aggravated glance.

"This can't be it," Ash snorted, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I think it is," Misty fumed, before grumbling, "should've _known _Scott can't do anything right."

"A cave Misty? I don't think even Scott is that dumb."

"Somehow, I do," Misty folded her arms. Raising her eyes, a square piece of bright yellow taped to the front of the cave caught her eye. She sauntered over to it, tearing it off the rock.

"What's it say?" Ash asked over her shoulder.

"Ah!" Misty spun around, "Ash! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry Mist," Ash apologized with a smile, "just getting impatient."

"No kidding," Misty murmured. She looked back down at the square and read off of it:

_Dear Ash and Misty,_

_Enjoy!_

_Love, Scott._

"What the _hell _kind of date is this supposed to be?" Ash whined.

"The kind of date your idiot manager comes up with," Misty rolled her eyes.

"I was really looking forward to that drink," Ash sighed, "oh well, come on."

"I'm not going in there!" Misty's eyes widened.

"Why not? We can make this fun Mist!" Ash looked into the cave, and announced, "I think its dark enough where we could…"

"STOP BEING SUCH A GUY!" Misty struck the back of Ash's head.

"Ow!" Ash wailed, rubbing the spot.

"At this point, we should probably just go back to the hotel," Misty turned around, "I'm feeling _extremely _guilty about leaving our children with Scott. Also, I kind of want to beat him up."

"Nuh uh," Ash leaned forward and grabbed Misty's wrist. The water type trainer spun around and gave Ash a glare that was half confused, half infuriated. "We're supposed to be on a date. This may not be the ideal sort of date we were imagining, but it's still some time alone."

"You're right," Misty breathed, hating having to admit this fact to Ash. She knew this would lead him to nonstop (and in her mind, undeserved) bragging.

"Awesome," Ash moved back to the cave, still holding onto Misty, "let's go!"

Before walking in, and noticing how dark it was, Misty growled and began to take her heels off.

"What're you doing?" Ash tilted his head.

"What does it look like? If I wear these in there, I'll end up tripping and cracking my head open."

"Good point," Ash nodded, "you never _were _good at walking in heels."

Holding the shoes in her hand, Misty used one to smack Ash on the shoulder as she entered the cave.

"_Ow!_" Ash yelped as he followed after her, "Misty, you've _gotta_ stop hitting me!"

With a satisfied smirk, Misty tried to look around the cave, but to no avail.

"It's pitch black in here," Misty called to Ash, "how are we supposed to do _anything _when it's so dark?"

"That's not a problem," Ash chuckled, "let's go Charizard!"

Throwing the red and white sphere, the giant fire Pokémon appeared before his trainer, roaring proudly as he spread out his wings. The bright flame at the end of his tail instantly lit up the formerly dark space, causing Ash to show a victorious grin.

"You brought Charizard with you?" Misty smiled at the flame Pokémon.

"Of course! How am I supposed to compete in an elite tournament without one of my best Pokémon?"

"Good point." Misty continued to walk forward, now that she could see. Charizard followed diligently behind her, and Ash hurried ahead to be next to Misty. He looked curiously at the walls, and suddenly, something interesting caught his eye.

"Wait," he held his arm out in front of Misty. She grabbed onto his forearm, and gave the man a curious look. Ash lowered his arm and neared closer to the wall. As he did, he removed his suit jacket, finding it now to be unbearably hot. It felt good to throw the thing on the ground, as Ash had always hated dressing up. It felt like some kind of long awaited revenge. He pushed up the sleeves of his dress shirt, and put his face right up against the rock, squinting to get a better look at the object of his interest.

"Ash, you're being weird," Misty commented from behind him.

"No," Ash shook his head. Misty raised an eyebrow as Ash continued to stare at the wall. After a few more seconds, Ash looked over his shoulder and called to Misty, "come here."

Sighing, Misty shook her head, but walked over to her husband. She kneeled next to him, and looked at the drawings on the wall. When she did, she let out a soft gasp.

"Is that…?"

"Yeah," Ash breathed, "Entei."

Misty blinked wildly and continued to stare at the image of the majestic Pokémon.

"Why do you think this is drawn here?" Misty questioned.

"I'm not sure," Ash shrugged, "but look here." He pointed at a group of triangles drawn to the right of Entei. They were somewhat larger than the Entei, with bright red spouting from the tops and flowing to the bottom.

"Are those volcanoes?"

"Looks like it," Ash nodded, "that would make sense. Entei _is_ the volcano Pokémon. That would also explain why it's so hot out here."

"This must be some kind of legend," Misty added, "I mean, everything is beginning to come together. The conference here is called the Lava Conference, and we're on Heat Stone Island. So I'm beginning to think all of this is part of a local myth."

"You may have a point there Mist," Ash looked further to the left. As he did, he noticed three misshapen letters scratched into the wall. He moved directly in front of them and ran his fingers over the carvings, trying to get an idea of what the word was.

"That handwriting is worse than yours," Misty teased with a playful giggle.

"Heh," Ash chuckled gently as he continued his inquisition. As he finished running over the last letter, his eyes widened and he fell over, landing on his hands.

"What's wrong?" Misty squeaked.

"Uh, those…those letters," Ash rubbed the back of his head, "they spell out a…word."

"No, really?" Misty snapped sarcastically.

Rolling his eyes, Ash responded, "Guess I might have deserved that one. It's just…the word that's spelled out…"

"Well, what is it?"

Ash turned to Misty, and in a serious tone, stated, "Run."

* * *

**Author's Note: **In case anyone is curious, Scott is the same guy who owned the Battle Frontier. So why is he Ash's manager now? He'll explain it in the next chapter, but I thought it was a nice fit considering (in my opinion) the guy had some really creepy obsession with Ash.

Please leave a review or comment, they're very much appreciated!


	3. A Dangerous Occurance

****

Author's Note:

I'm only two days late! Ha! I had alot of work this weekend (AP english is NOT your friend, heh.) But, here's the new chapter!

* * *

The next morning, Ash stood just outside of his hotel room, running his hand through his hair, still damp from his early shower. Misty and the twins were still asleep, and Ash decided to let them stay that way. He needed to start his training for the competition anyway.

"Pikapi," Pikachu commented from the floor. Giggling, Ash bent down to pick up the electric mouse Pokémon.

"Are you hungry little buddy?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded eagerly. "Alright. I guess it _would _be a good idea to get something to eat before we go and train."

Ash walked down to the lobby, heading over to the buffet area. As he did, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Letting out a little yelp, Ash spun around, Pikachu's cheeks sparking in case he needed to attack.

"Ash, relax!" Scott scolded, "You're so rash!"

"Scott?" Ash mumbled sleepily. Pikachu stopped his electric flow and tilted his head.

"Yes boy, it's me," Scott rolled his eyes, "now, how'd you enjoy my little surprise to you and Misty?"

"It's not exactly what I was expecting," Ash scoffed, "or Misty for that matter. What was the big idea?"

"I just wanted to entertain you was all!" Scott laughed.

Taking a deep breath, Ash questioned, "Scott, what was up with those paintings?"

"Hm? What paintings?"

"The ones of Entei and the volcanoes! It was pretty weird."

"Oh, that's just a foolish local legend," Scott shook it off.

"_Just _a legend?" Ash's tone was skeptical, "it was freaky. Not to mention the word etched into the wall…it really kind of creeped me out."

"Ash," Scott rubbed his temples, clearly aggravated by the man's seemingly nonsensical rambling, "it is _just _a myth. It was all for fun! I know you were very…inquisitive as a young man, but I thought you'd have grown out of that trait by now."

"Of course not," Ash's eyes twinkled mischievously, "I don't think I'll ever really grow up. Don't want to. But you really make me wonder, Scott. If you think I'm so troublesome, why do you stick around with me?"

"Because," Scott began, chuckling a little, "I know real talent when I see it. I've known since I first met you that you're an extraordinary trainer. Honestly, I've never met anyone who can match your skill level. You may be terribly dense sometimes…"

"Hey!" Ash interrupted.

"Sorry kid, but it's true," Scott winked, "but as I was saying, even though you _do _have your moments, you're one of a kind. Why do you think I gave up ownership of the Battle Frontier to my brother? I couldn't just let you walk off on your own after you became a master, or worse, let someone else become your agent. You're simply incredible, Ash."

"Thanks," Ash smirked, "but…this conversation is starting to creep me out. Maybe even a little more than what Misty and I found in that cave last night. Pikachu and I are just gonna get some breakfast before I start training."

"Good, very good," Scott nodded as he began to walk away, "I'll alert the media."

"Wait!" Ash called after his manager. Scott turned around and gave Ash a curious glance. "You can tell them I'm training, but do _not _tell them where. I don't need any interruptions, especially from them."

"Alright, fine," Scott sighed. Ash gave a delighted grin and headed off to get some food. Scott returned to rubbing his temples as he mumbled, "you really are _something, _Ash Ketchum."

**XXX**

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt on Buizel!"

"Pi…ka…chu!" Pikachu's body began to glow a bright yellow, with electricity being sent barreling towards Buizel.

"Now Buizel," Ash ordered, "try and dodge it!"

"Bui!" Buizel jumped out of the way of the thunder.

"Looking good Buizel!" Ash cheered, "Now use aqua jet!"

"Bui bui!" Buizel's body became engulfed by water. The weasel Pokémon leapt up and began rocketing through the air, water still surrounding him and streaming behind.

"Pikachu, let's test out quick attack!"

"Pika!" Pikachu ran around furiously, dodging each of Buizel's attempts to hit him with aqua jet. At the last moment, Pikachu stopped too quickly, and Buizel collided with the electric mouse Pokémon.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried worriedly.

Buizel landed back on his feet and stood up proudly with his arms crossed. Pikachu laid weakly in front of him, slow to get up.

"Pi…pika…" Pikachu squeaked as he rose, ears and tail twitching with fatigue.

"Are you okay buddy?" Ash hurried over to his partner Pokémon and patted his head. Pikachu nodded gently. "Good. Buizel, your aqua jet is looking really powerful!"

"Bui bui!" Buizel grinned cockily, causing Ash to chuckle.

"I think we should take a little break," Ash suggested, "you guys have been working really hard."

Just as Pikachu and Buizel began to cheer, the ground started to shake slightly. The two Pokémon looked up at their master in confusion, but Ash had a similar look on his face.

"What's going on?" Ash wondered aloud. As he finished his question, the tremors became stronger and stronger. Buizel, Pikachu, and Ash got thrown in three different directions, each one crying out in their perspective languages. Ash finally skidded to a halt, and pushed himself up with his hands. Looking around frantically for his Pokémon, he caught sight of Buizel several hundred feet away twitching in pain, the weasel Pokémon having been thrown against a large boulder.

"Buizel!" Ash cried, running towards the injured creature. The ground was shaking even more violently now, and Ash fell again. Groaning, he withdrew Buizel's poke ball and successfully recalled the water type into its red and white sphere. Ash pulled himself up on all fours, knowing that if he stood up he'd jus t fall over again. He looked all around him, worriedly searching for Pikachu.

"Pikapi!" The squeaky cry pierced the air, nearly being drowned out by the loud, trembling noises of the earth.

Ash's head snapped forward readily, and he caught sight of his little buddy hanging desperately onto the edge of a tall rock structure.

"Pikachu!" Ash jumped up and began to sprint. He would fall every few feet, but quickly got back up. Repeating the cycle endlessly was causing his legs to grow tired very quickly, but Ash knew he couldn't just leave Pikachu there. The mouse was in severe danger, and it was out of the question not to save him. Ash knew he could never live with himself if anything ever happened to Pikachu. After falling for what seemed like the hundredth time, Ash raised his eyes up towards the sky, searching for what could possibly be causing the violent shaking. He was fairly certain that earthquakes weren't native to this area, so something else had to be causing it. When he lowered his gaze just slightly, he gasped at what he saw.

**XXX**

At the very same time, Misty awoke sharply from her previously peaceful sleep. She found herself on the floor, next to the bed, and could feel the room shaking. Gasping, she leapt up to find Ash missing.

"Where is he?" She wondered aloud, leaning on the edge of the bed so as to not fall down again. As she clutched the mattress tightly, two distinct cries caught her attention, causing her to whip her head around.

Aiden and Michelle were both crying, each one hanging onto the sheets of their bed and nearly slipping off the sides. Misty's heart leapt, and she sprang forward, grabbing both children and putting them back to the middle of the bed. They were still sobbing, out of fear Misty assumed, so she sat in front of them, brushing through the toddlers' hair and whispering soothingly to them.

"It's okay," she hushed, "you're alright, you're safe with me."

The two calmed down fairly quickly, and Misty turned the TV onto a children's show to distract them. As the twins contently kept their eyes locked on the screen, Misty glided over to the large window of the hotel room and peaked behind the curtain. She raised her eyebrows when she caught sight of the sky: it was a deep red, with smoky gray clouds moving groggily across the horizon.

"This doesn't look right, not at all," Misty murmured to herself. Suddenly, her throat tightened. _Where _**was **_Ash?_

Picking up Aiden and Michelle, Misty hurried out the door, practically running down the hallway.

"Mama," Michelle blinked, "where we goin'?"

"We're going to find Scott dear," Misty answered almost absent mindedly, trying to fight the awful scenarios that were running in her mind.

Down in the lobby, she found Scott sitting on an armchair, lazily reading the newspaper as if nothing had just happened.

"Scott!" Misty hissed, stomping towards the man. He looked up curiously at the red head, placing the newspaper down on his lap.

"Ah, hello there Misty. Did you sleep well?"

"Did you feel all that shaking before?"

"Yes, but it passed fairly quickly."

Misty growled, not in the mood to deal with her husband's shallow minded manager. "Where's Ash?"

"Hm?" Scott was scanning the paper again. Misty placed the children on the ground and snatched the object out of Scott's hands, "Misty! What in the world?"

"I asked where Ash is!" Misty stormed, "_you _should know!"

"Oh, yes," Scott pushed his glasses back up, "he's outside, training."

"_OUTSIDE?" _Misty shrieked, "he was just OUTSIDE with all of that shaking going on?"

"Oh dear, I'm sure he's just fine," Scott waved his hand, "don't you worry."

"You're useless," Misty snapped, "I'm going out to look for him! Watch the twins."

"Misty," Scott sighed.

"I mean it!" Misty began to run, "watch them or you won't live to see noon!"

Scott could do nothing but shake his head. He looked down at the two toddlers, who stood in front of him with innocent gazes.

"Erm…hello you two," Scott grinned weakly, "how are you?"

Aiden walked just a little closer to the man and gave him a sharp kick in the knee, causing Scott to howl in pain, and Michelle to laugh gleefully.

**XXX**

As Misty had been waking up, Ash had looked up to see the source of the trembling: a volcano, and a very large one at that, erupting only several hundred feet away from him.

Pikachu, meanwhile, was about to slip off the rock cliff he hung onto. As he cried out in fear, Ash abandoned his concerns and dashed towards his periled friend. After falling a few more times, he finally reached the cliff, and began to climb up.

"It's okay Pikachu!" Ash looked up at the electric mouse, "I'm coming!"

"Pika!" Pikachu wailed, his little feet flailing helplessly. Ash continued to climb up, reaching the top after just a few minutes. He lifted up one hand and snatched Pikachu, holding his partner firmly in one arm.

"Gotcha!" Ash cheered with a smile. As Pikachu twitched his ears in happy response, the ground began to shake even more violently than it had before. Ash turned his attention back to the volcano, and felt his heart stop as he saw another, even larger spurt of lava bursting from the top.

Ash began his descent down, trying to move as quickly but carefully as possible. But as the ground continued to tremble with unbelievable force, his left hand slipped off the cliff, and he went flying backwards.

Both Ash and Pikachu yelled out fearfully as they free fell towards the ground. The cliff _had _been a decent height away from the earth, but not far enough where Ash would have time to withdraw one of his flying Pokémon to swoop in and save him. So instead, he tried to sit up as he fell, clutching Pikachu tight against his chest. Unfortunately, it was no use.

The young master struck his head hard against the dry, dusty ground, his back also receiving quite the hit. He let out one little moan, but was then quiet. Pikachu, who had remained safe and just a bit stunned, shook his fur out and turned around to look at his trainer.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked. No response. "Pikapi!" He took Ash's shirt into his little paws and tugged at it. Still nothing.

"Pika…pi…" Pikachu jumped off of Ash's chest and ran next to his head. Looking his best human friend in the face, Pikachu squeaked frightfully.

His eyes were closed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Uh oh. Looks like Ash is in trouble, eh? What will happen to the Pokemon master? You'll all find out NEXT CHAPTER! I am so evil, right? No? Okay.

Remember to leave a review! They're very much appreciated and keep me motivated! So, until next time, keep on reading and reviewing!


	4. Secrets and Suspense

****

Author's Note: Wow, so...this is late, huh? Sorry about that dear readers. But sometimes, jail...er, _school (_sorry, I can't tell the difference at this point!) gets in the way of things. Like life. And fun. So, let's just say, I hate chemistry. Like...alot.

But enough about my boring life/hate of science! The important thing is I have finished this chapter, and it's ready to be, well, read! What you need to know about this chapter is that the parts that are in italics are Ash's "dreams." It's just what's going on his mind. Now, onto the story!

* * *

_Ash stared in awe of the beautiful woman before him. She was so stunning, and so gorgeous. And she was all his._

_She wore a white wedding gown, one that perfectly mirrored that of a princess. She had the most stunning, emerald colored eyes Ash had ever seen. And her hair; her amber colored hair was extended with perfectly wavy hair extensions._

_"Misty," Ash murmured quietly. Misty looked up at him and smiled sweetly._

_**XXX**_

"Misty," Ash murmured quietly.

Misty's head snapped up from where it had been resting in her arms. She glanced over at Ash, whose eyes were now half open.

"Ash!" Misty smiled sweetly. She touched his shoulders, and leaned into his face. "Are you awake now? You're alright?"

With a little groan, his eyes closed again.

"Ash!" Misty wailed, shaking him lightly. Nothing.

She sunk back into the chair she'd pulled up next to his bed. He was in the hospital now, after receiving a nasty, and very serious, concussion from hitting his head on the ground. He had been there for nearly a whole day now, but he certainly wasn't getting any better. The young master kept slipping in and out of consciousness, and when he was awake, it was never more than a few minutes.

"This isn't fair of you, you know," Misty whispered to Ash, trying to laugh, "You know I hate hospitals. Remember when the twins were born? You pretty much had to drag me there."

Her weak laughter broke off. Ash wasn't responding. Of course not. She could only hope he would.

Misty was the one who had found Ash the day before. She had run outside searching for him, and Pikachu had found her first, begging her to follow him. Misty had done just as Pikachu asked, knowing that he'd lead her to Ash. Indeed, he had, but the discovery had not been a pleasant one.

"Ash…" Misty whispered again.

_**XXX**_

_"Ash…" Misty whispered._

_"You…you're so beautiful," Ash's eyes flickered._

_"Thank you," Misty blushed heavily, "you're very sweet."_

_"So…we're married?" Ash asked, looking over Misty's elegant white dress._

_"Of course!" Misty jumped into his arms, "well, now we are."_

_"Whoa," Ash blinked._

_"What's the matter Mr. Pokémon Master?" Misty growled playfully as she poked Ash in the chest, "can't handle the thought of being tied down to one woman?"_

_"WHAT?" Ash shrieked. Had anyone else been in the room, they would've turned to give the young man a strange look. But he and Misty were alone. "Of course not. You're the only girl I ever need Mist. Well, except for my Mom."_

_Misty giggled again and gently touched his arm._

_**XXX**_

Misty placed her fingers gently on Ash's arm. She was trying anything she could think of to make him wake up. But nothing was working. As she stared longingly at his peaceful face, the phone in the room rang, snapping Misty out of her trance. She got up slowly and picked up the phone, "hello?"

"Misty? It's Scott."

"Oh, hi," Misty answered with a static tone. She normally bemoaned calls by Scott, but in this case she cared just a little more, seeing as her children were under his care.

"Would you mind turning on the video screen?" Scott asked.

"Uh, yes. I would."

"But Misty…"

"Scott, I don't mean to sound vain, but I'm in no mood for you to look at me right now. I don't even look halfway decent."

"I won't mind dear," Scott laughed, "besides, I was going to say that you should turn it on because the little ones want to see you."

Misty's eyes lit up and she turned on the screen. Aiden and Michelle didn't really care how she looked; they just wanted to see her. And Misty really wanted to see them as well. But first, Scott's face appeared, a frown plastered on his face.

"So, how's Ash doing?"

"Not too well," Misty looked down sadly, "he wakes up just a little sometimes. All he does is say a word or two though. Then he's out of it again."

"I'm sorry," Scott sighed, rubbing his temples, "you must be a wreck right now."

"I'm not too good," Misty tried to laugh again, failing miserably.

"Well, this battle is the last thing on my mind right now," Scott added, "at this point; I simply care about Ash's health."

Misty could only nod in response.

"Mmm…battle?"

Misty's head whipped around, and Scott leaned in closer to the screen, as if it would lead him into the room.

"Ash?" Misty asked cautiously, slowly approaching the raven haired master. His eyes were half open once again, and this time he moved his head ever so slightly to look at Misty. He lowered his gaze now to the telephone screen and mumbled, "Scott?"

"Ash, are you awake?" Scott gasped. Misty remained quiet, knowing this probably was just another false alert. Indeed, it was. Ash once again closed his eyes and returned to silence.

"No," Misty rubbed the back of her head, walking back to the telephone screen.

"Mama! Mama!" Two voices cried in the background.

"Settle down now, you two," Scott shushed.

"No! Mama!" A boyish voice emerged from the two now. It was definitely that of Aiden.

"Scott, let me see them please," Misty gave him a pleading look.

"Alright, alright," Scott was moving his arms strangely, as if they were being weighed down. Misty giggled, knowing from her own experience with Ash that the two toddlers were more than likely hanging onto Scott's arms as a way of trying to get what they wanted. He finally got a firm hold on the squirmy young children and lifted them to the video screen.

"Mama!" They both cheered happily at the sight of their mother.

"Hi you two!" Misty smiled boldly, her eyes sparkling as she looked at the children.

"Mama, will you come an' pway wif' us?" Michelle asked, a little smile appearing on her face.

"Aw, sweetie, I can't right now," Misty frowned, "I can't come back there just yet." The smile on Michelle's face faded very quickly.

"Why Mama?" Aiden was looking at his hands now, "wh…where's Daddy?"

"Um…he's with me," Misty winced at the question.

"Can Daddy pway?" Michelle tilted her head.

Misty's heart fluttered painfully, "no sweetie."

Michelle once again became saddened, and Misty tried to cheer her up with the sweet, playful little talks she had with both her and Aiden. It worked, and after talking to the little ones for awhile, Michelle began to rub her eyes.

"Are you sleepy honey?" Misty asked kindly.

"No," Michelle grumbled.

"Yes you are," Misty used a sing song voice, "I think it's about time Scott put the two of you down for a nap!"

"No! Mama!" Aiden wailed.

"It's alright Aiden; I can talk to the two of you again later. Would you like that?" Both toddlers nodded earnestly. "Okay," Misty smiled, "then I'll be sure to tell Scott to call me again later. Now, go off to sleep!"

"Yes Mama," the twins nodded, crawling down from the chair they sat on. As they got down, Scott reappeared in front of the screen.

"You want them to have nap time now?" Scott asked.

"Yes please. They're sleepy, even though they'll deny it. Just call me again later, because they really miss me, okay?"

Scott nodded, before piping up, "oh, Misty?"

"What?"

"When are you going to let them see Ash?"

Misty's eyes widened at this, "not until he gets better. I would never let them see their father in this condition."

"You may have no choice dear," Scott hung his head.

"I have a choice Scott. I will not make them go through this."

"Misty, you have to think about it this way," Scott was sitting now, and giving Misty a stern look over the tops of his sunglasses, "just in case, Arceus forbid, Ash never wakes up from this, or truly recovers, Aiden and Michelle need to know the truth. They need to see him."

Misty groaned and rested her head in her hands, "this isn't fair."

"No dear, it really isn't," Scott sighed, "but we can't give up hope."

Misty nodded, not bothering to raise her head from her hands, "tomorrow. They can see him tomorrow."

_**XXX**_

_"So, Ash…" Misty fluttered her eyelashes at the young man._

_"What's up Mist?"_

_"Ready for our battle?"_

_Ash pulled away from the giggling red head, whom he'd been holding close to him, "what battle?"_

_In response, Misty just continued to giggle as she flipped her hair and sauntered away, only stopping when she was about fifty feet away from Ash._

_"Misty," Ash used his serious tone now, "what battle?"_

_"Alright you two, prepare for battle!"_

_Ash whipped his head around and found himself staring at Scott, the rotund man holding up both a red and green flag._

_"Scott, what the hell?" Ash cried._

_"Ash, shush!" Scott held a finger against his lips, "you need to prepare for the battle!"_

_"Scott, I don't want to battle Misty!" Ash whined, "she's my wife! I told you I never want to battle her! What if I get too into it?"_

_"What are you, afraid of losing?" Misty asked playfully. Ash snapped his head around to give Misty a little glare. She responded, yet again, with a playful laugh._

_"I am not!" Ash growled gently._

_"Then you'll battle me," Misty's eyes sparkled, "come on."_

_After a short deliberation, Ash raised his head to look at the smirking woman across from him, "fine."_

_"There we go," Scott smiled as he raised the flags, "now, let the battle begin!"_

_**XXX**_

Misty stood outside of Ash's hospital room the next morning, rubbing her tired eyes. She wanted so badly to fall asleep right then and there, but two happy, young voices woke her right up.

"Mama!"

Misty stood up perfectly straight, gazing innocently down the hallway. Just as she expected, Aiden and Michelle were racing towards her, their hands out as they smiled boldly. Misty knelt down and held her arms out, both children running into her and cuddling against her body as she hugged them.

"My babies," Misty murmured, nuzzling her face against the tops of their heads.

"We missed you Mama," Michelle tugged at her shirt.

"I missed you guys too!" Misty smiled, "uh, where's Scott?"

As if on cue, he came slowly running down the hallway, panting heavily as his face grew a bright red.

"He's too slow," Aiden furrowed his brow, causing Misty to giggle.

"They're… too… fast!" Scott gasped, stopping to catch his breath, "they…ran the…whole…way…here."

"Aw, you poor things," Misty stroked their heads as Scott piped up.

"WHA? Poor them? Poor me! You're lucky I didn't die on the way here Misty."

"Am I?" Misty asked playfully.

Groaning, Scott brushed through his hair and continued, "so, Ash…"

"Yeah, where's Daddy?" Michelle squeaked.

"We wanna pway wif' Daddy," Aiden added.

"Um, Daddy is…" Misty lowered her head in thought, "he's sleeping! Yes, he's sleeping." Scott gave Misty a stern look, and the twins frowned at each other.

"Misty!" Scott hissed. The red head dreadfully looked up at him. He had lowered his sunglasses now, and was giving Misty quite the look.

"Fine," she growled under her breath. Using her sweetest tone again, Misty asked, "how about we go see Daddy?"

"But he's seepy…" Aiden tilted his head.

"Yes, but you two miss him very much, now don't you?" Misty tried to smile. The toddlers nodded in response to this question. "Alright then, let's go see him." She gathered the children into her arms, standing up to glare at Scott. He gave her a sympathetic look, and at that, Misty retracted her glower. Opening the door, the twins leaned their hands against her chest and looked over their shoulders at their father. Her breath becoming caught in her throat, Misty gently placed the children onto the bed.

Aiden and Michelle simply stared at him for a moment. Michelle crawled forward, laying a small hand on Ash's cheek. Misty held her breath, silently hoping that perhaps the young girl's gentle touch would awaken Ash. But it did no good.

"Daddy…" Michelle said in a melodic little voice, eager to wake her father from his seemingly peaceful slumber. He didn't even stir.

"Daddy must be vewy seepy," Aiden commented.

Misty watched her and Ash's young children playfully poke him in an attempt to break his "sleep." It took all of her heart not to burst into tears, and at this point, her heart didn't have much will power left.

_**XXX**_

_"Daddy! Daddy!"_

_Ash subconsciously relaxed his body, not realizing how tensed his muscles had become in the heat of the battle. Buizel had turned to his trainer, impatiently awaiting his next command, and Misty had also broken out of her battle state of mind, a graceful smile lingering on her face._

_"Daddy! Daddy!"_

_Ash now looked out towards Scott, who was crying out in a frustrated manner. Aiden and Michelle were both giggling as they climbed on the master's manager, yanking at his clothes and occasionally hitting him._

_"Aiden! Michelle!" Ash bellowed. The toddlers looked towards their father and laughed some more, jumping off of Scott and running excitedly towards Ash._

_"Hi Daddy!" Michelle hugged his leg._

_"Hi princess," Ash blinked, picking up both children. Grinning happily, Michelle placed a hand on his cheek._

_"Are you not seepy now?" Aiden asked hopefully._

_"Huh? Why would I be sleepy buddy?"_

_Aiden shrugged at this inquiry._

_"Okay you two, Daddy needs to finish this battle," Ash smiled at the toddlers, placing them on the ground, "why don't you watch?"_

_"No Daddy, we wanna pway," Michelle shook her head._

_"But…" Ash stammered._

_"It's alright Ash," Misty's voice suddenly emerged, "let's stop. I'd much rather play with our little sweethearts."_

_At this, Ash giggled gently and motioned for Pikachu to come back to him, "alright then. Let's play."_

_**XXX**_

The twins had fallen asleep, one on either of Ash's sides, and Misty too was resting her tired head on the bed. As she closed her heavy eyes, she felt someone gently touch her shoulder.

"Misty?"

She moaned, "ugh, Scott. Leave me alone. I'm tired."

"I'm sorry dear," Scott slowly withdrew his hand, "but, I feel the need to tell you something."

Misty gradually raised her head, giving Scott a hostile glare, "what?"

Hesitating a little, Scott sighed, "I…I've called some people…"

"Who?" Misty shot up now, getting right into the face of the edgy manager.

"Erm, just your parents, Ash's mother, and some of your friends…such as Brock, May, Dawn…"

"Why would you do that?" Misty screeched. Michelle whined a little and rolled in closer to Ash. Taking note of this, Misty lowered her voice, "why are you going to freak them all out? That was completely unnecessary Scott. I need to take care of this on my own. Isn't it bad enough you made me bring the children into this?"

"Misty, I…"

"Whatever," Misty turned her back to Scott, folding her arms and looking down sadly at her feet, "I should've known you weren't going to make this any easier on me."

Scott opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a lengthy knock on the door. Misty curiously raised her head, blinking and heading over to the door. Laying a hand on the door knob, she pulled it back, her eyes lightening just a little at the two people standing in front of her.

Brock was giving the red head a weak smile, and Dawn was standing somewhat shyly behind him.

"Oh, hey guys," Misty choked out, putting on her own fake grin.

"Hi Misty," Brock responded, looking over her shoulder. He became crestfallen at the scene of Ash resting limply in bed, but his expression softened considerably upon seeing the two young children cuddled up against him.

"Are you two here because Scott called you?" Misty deadpanned.

Brock simply nodded, and Dawn remained silent.

"You didn't have to come if you didn't want to," Misty sighed, "I'm sorry he bugged you. He did that without my consent."

"Don't be silly," Brock placed a hand on Misty's shoulder, "there was no way we could've stayed back home with this going on. We know how upset you are."

"I was going to tell you they were coming dear," Scott piped up, "but they arrived before I could let you know. May is in the midst of a major contest, so she regretfully can't make it. Delia is arriving tomorrow."

Misty shot daggers at Scott before looking back towards Brock and Dawn.

"I'll help to watch Aiden and Michelle," Brock stated, "it's no big deal, really."

Misty smiled weakly before mumbling, "thank you."

"Why don't you go get something to eat?" Brock inquired as he stepped past Misty, "Scott mentioned you haven't really eaten since you've been here."

"I'm not exactly hungry."

"Well, just try," Brock grinned again, "for me?"

"Alright," Misty chuckled very lightly, "I'll try."

She walked out of the room, clenching her hands at her sides to try and relax herself. She couldn't stop her racing mind, her pounding heart, or the anger swelling within her body. It was completely irritating for her.

"Is he getting any better?"

Misty whipped around. Dawn was still standing out in the hallway, nervously rubbing her hands together.

"Not really," Misty slowly shook her head after processing the young girl's voice.

"I…I'm sorry," Dawn moved closer to Misty.

"Don't be. It isn't your fault after all," Misty sat down in a chair, and Dawn followed suit by sitting next to her, "to be perfectly honest, it's Ash's fault. He was doing something stupid; something he shouldn't have been doing. What else is new? But…I can't bear to berate him for his…stupidity. It's not like he wanted to be hurt this way."

"That's true," Dawn continued to look down.

"Is something wrong Dawn?" Misty touched the older teenager's arm, "ever since you got here, you've seemed very…distracted."

There were a few moments of silence, before Dawn took a deep breath and responded, "yes. Something is…kind of bothering me."

"What is it?" Misty asked in a sweet tone.

Frowning, Dawn responded, "I shouldn't say. It's not what you need right now."

Furrowing her brow, Misty tried, "you can tell me anything Dawn. It's alright. We don't need two miserable people here, after all."

Dawn smirked a little at Misty's comment.

"So," Misty continued, "what is it?"

Looking back down, Dawn began, "I…need to tell you something, Misty. And…it has to do with Ash."

* * *

**Did that make sense? Ash basically "dreams" about whatever he ends up hearing/seeing for the short moments when he's awake. That's why those scenes are so sporadic. I may have to abondon my "update every Friday" plan (because school is an uber jerk) and just update whenever I can. But I will NOT abandon this story, so don't worry! So until then, keep on reading! Oh, and reviewing. I very much appreciate those and read each one!**


	5. Awakening

**Hello everyone! Look who finally wrote a new chapter! ^^ That's right, I'm still alive! Life's been rough over the last few weeks (not just school, some personal stuff too) but at long last I've finished chapter 5! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Something to do with Ash?" Misty furrowed her brow. Dawn slowly nodded her head, almost as though she were ashamed of herself. "What is it?"

"Are you really sure you want to hear this?" Dawn blurted out, her cheeks growing bright red, "I don't want us to stop being friends, Misty. I really care about you, and I don't want something stupid like this tearing us apart."

"Dawn," Misty sighed, grabbing the older teen's hand, "I won't be angry with you, no matter what you say. This is obviously bothering you pretty badly. So just tell me what's wrong. I'll understand, I swear."

Dawn returned to silence, staring at Misty's hand locked on hers. Breathing in deeply, the girl stammered, "I…may have…no. I used to have…a…crush. On…Ash." She looked up sluggishly, right into Misty's wide emerald eyes. "_Used _to! Not anymore! You know I'm with Kenny now, and I love him _dearly_. I just…felt like I needed to tell you this, you know, just in case…if…" Dawn put her head back down and shut her eyes very tightly.

"That's all?" Misty tried to inquire mindlessly, but her tight throat deceived her, "just a crush?"

"A former crush," Dawn reiterated, "you two _belong _together. I would never do a thing to break you guys apart! I promise you Misty, I don't have any feelings for Ash anymore. Admittedly, I was a little upset when he first told me you two had gotten together, but after I thought about it for awhile, I was really happy for the both you! Not to mention you have the most adorable little kids in the whole world."

Misty blushed gratefully at this, but her heart was still beating rapidly, "so…you're _sure _you still don't feel that way about him?"

"Positive. I love Kenny, Misty. I know what he and I have is nearly identical to what you and Ash have, and with May and Drew as well. In retrospect, this doesn't seem like such a huge deal, but I just felt like I was keeping some dark, awful secret from you. Unless…it _is _a big deal to you…"

Taking a deep breath, Misty finally responded, "No. But I'm glad you decided to tell me this, Dawn. I think it's better if we have no secrets between us, no matter how small they may seem."

"So you're not upset?" Dawn smiled just a little, "not angry?"

"Of course not," Misty gave the teenager a tight hug, "we're just fine."

"Thank you," Dawn returned the hug, and as she pulled away, questioned, "hey, weren't you supposed to be getting something to eat?"

"Yeah," Misty looked down sheepishly, "but I'm still not very hungry…"

"Well, don't worry," Dawn stood up, "I'll go get some food for the both of us! That way, you can stay here with Ash. And if you really don't want to eat, I think I can trick Scott and Brock into thinking you did."

"Thanks Dawn," Misty giggled a little, "you're a good friend." Dawn simply smiled and headed off towards the elevators.

Misty, meanwhile, returned to Ash's room, finding the twins still asleep at his sides, and Brock and Scott immersed in a deep conversation. Once they heard the door open, however, they instantly stopped and turned to look at Misty.

"Hi," she whispered as to not disturb the toddlers.

"Hello," Scott responded in a hushed tone, "did you and Dawn have a nice conversation?"

Taking in a quick, deep breath, Misty responded, "yeah."

"That's good," Brock smiled calmly. Misty returned a very weak grin and brushed some hair back behind her ear. As the three stood in awkward silence, a low grumbling noise suddenly broke the quiet. Misty and Scott looked at each other first, very confusedly, and then they both turned to Brock, who was blushing gently.

"Heh, guess I'm kind of hungry…" Brock laughed nervously.

"Your stomach is taking the place of Ash's at the moment," Misty chuckled lightly before a frown reappeared on her face.

"It's okay dear," Scott hushed.

"You're both probably hungry," Misty shook her head furiously, for a reason even she couldn't quite figure out, "why don't you go down and get some food? That's where Dawn is."

"Well, we don't want to leave you alone," Brock tried, "I can just go, if you want."

"No, both of you go," Misty waved her hand, "I don't want to seem rude, but…I think I'd like to be by myself for awhile."

"Are you sure Misty?" Scott moved his hands behind his back.

"Of course. Go on, I'll be just fine."

Brock and Scott exchanged glances, but soon nodded and headed out the door. Grateful to be alone for a bit, Misty walked up next to the bed and leaned over Ash. She moved her face close to his, brushing through his matted raven hair.

"Your hair is always _so _messy," Misty murmured lovingly. Moving her fingers to his cheek, Misty frowned gently and got even closer to Ash, pressing her lips against his. She kissed him gently, heart fluttering and eyes filling with tears. Just as she was about to reluctantly pull away; however, something made the quivering in her chest stop instantly.

Ash was returning her kiss.

"Ash?" Misty whispered softly, her lips still against his.

The young master's eyes flickered open, and he stared up at her with his big, brown eyes, full of innocence and fatigue.

"Yes, Misty?"

"You…you're awake…"

"Yes," Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, but you're just going to slip back into an unconscious state again," Misty wailed, "You really need to stop raising my hopes."

"What're you talking about?"

"Ash," Misty blinked, "don't…don't you know what's going on?"

Ash shook his head.

"You don't know why you're here?"

"Where am I?" Ash sat up ever so slightly, looking curiously around the room, "whoa, am I in a hospital?"

"Yes!" Misty grabbed at his shoulder, "you really don't remember what happened?"

"No," Ash gave her a calm look.

"You…you fell and hit your head. Right on the ground! You got a concussion, a really bad one. You kept slipping in and out of consciousness, and I was so worried…"

Ash became pale as he watched tears slip out of Misty's dark green eyes. He reached out and touched her face, before comforting, "don't cry angel. I don't like seeing you so upset. I…don't remember that happening to me, but I think I'm okay now."

"How do you know for sure?" Misty whispered, tears still running down her cheeks.

"I feel very awake," Ash shrugged, "I'm tired, I mean…my body is, but I don't feel like I need to sleep. I'm here for you Misty. I'll never leave you."

"Oh Ash," Misty pulled him close again, and the two returned to their lip lock, although the second time around it was deeper and much more passionate.

"Ew!"

Ash and Misty quickly separated, instinctively looking down at the bed. Michelle was still asleep against Ash's body, but Aiden had pushed himself up by his arms, and was giving his parents an incredulous look.

"Aiden!" Ash cheered happily.

"Daddy, you 'wake now?" Aiden tilted his head. Ash grabbed the boy and hugged him tightly.

"Yes buddy," Ash nuzzled his face, "I'm awake. Everything's okay!"

"No love!" Aiden shrieked, gently smacking his father's arms, "gross!"

Ash laughed and put his son down, happily patting the child's head. Aiden feverously rubbed his hair into further disarray and blinked at his father.

"You're a very silly boy, son," Ash grinned. Michelle let out a soft whimper, and Ash hugged her even closer to him. As the parents lovingly gazed upon their two young children, Misty snuggled very close to Ash, the door to the room opened, causing the adults and their awake son to turn their heads.

"Hey Misty," Dawn greeted quietly, looking down at a tray in her hands as she pushed the door with her back, "I brought some…" she looked up and gasped, nearly dropping the food on the floor.

"Here!" Misty smiled, rushing towards the blue haired teen to grab the tray. She held it with a tight grip, chuckling gently to herself as Dawn walked slowly towards the bed.

"Hi Dawn!" Aiden waved heartily, a little smile appearing on his young face.

"Hi buddy," Dawn responded in a whisper, not taking her eyes off of Ash, who was looking at her with a very sunny expression.

"Hey Dawn, what's up?" Ash chirped.

"A…Ash…" Dawn stammered. Ash looked at her expectantly, and Aiden bounded off the bed to hug Dawn's legs. The young woman leaned down to pick up the child, brushing his hair back and holding him close to her, all while continuing to stare at his father.

"It's okay Dawn," Misty piped up from behind her, placing the tray down on a shelf, "I think he's really awake this time."

"Actually," Ash frowned, "I'm not so sure…"

Dawn gasped and Misty shot up, hurrying back towards her husband. She grabbed at his head and cried, "oh Ash, please don't go back into that state! _Please!_"

Ash tried to keep the frown on his face, but it soon stretched into a smirk, the sound of laughter slowly emitting from his lips. Misty furrowed her brow confusedly.

"I'm just messin' with ya Mist!" Ash burst out laughing. As he continued to chortle, Misty smashed her elbow into his back; causing Ash to grow wide eyed and let out a terrifying scream.

"OW! OW! OW!" Ash yelped, "MISTY! My back is KILLING me! _Why_ would you _do_ that?"

"Don't you ever joke about that Ash Ketchum!" Misty fumed, "I already told you I was freaking out! Are you _trying _to kill me? I was going to smack you in the head, but I held back for fear of putting you into another semi coma!"

"Alright!" Ash recoiled, "I'm sorry! I won't joke around like that anymore honey. I swear."

As he helplessly waved his hands out in front of him, Michelle let out a sleepy yawn as her eyes flickered open.

"Mama?" She murmured.

"Oh, we woke her up," Misty frowned.

"Sorry baby," Ash ruffled the girl's hair. Michelle snapped up, staring at her father with a warm and joyous glance.

"Daddy, you wake!" Michelle clapped, "you wake!"

"Yep," Ash smiled. Michelle jumped into his arms, snuggling against his chest.

"Wove you Daddy," Michelle mumbled into his chest, "wove."

"I love you too princess," Ash whispered into her hair before planting a kiss on her scalp. He looked back up at Dawn, whose eyes were filled with glistening tears. One fell casually, and Aiden made sure to wipe it away.

"Thanks Aiden," Dawn whispered happily. Aiden gave the girl a smile of his own.

"I'm okay now Dawn," Ash grinned, "no need to worry." At this, Dawn finally let out a little laugh, causing Ash to beam proudly at his accomplishment.

"Yeah," Dawn agreed, "no need to worry."

As the group lapsed back into joyful silence, the door opened once again, Brock and Scott walking in this time. Catching sight of Ash, sitting up with his eyes wide open, the two men, just like Dawn, gasped and hurried towards him.

"Ash!" Scott lifted his glasses to take a better look at the young man.

"You…you're awake!" Brock blinked.

"Yeah," Ash nodded, "I don't remember being asleep, but I'm awake now." Scott and Brock turned their attention to Misty, who in turn gave the males a confused look.

"He…has no remembrance of the incident?" Scott inquired.

"Nope," Misty shrugged.

"The last thing I remember is making out with Misty in that dark cave," Ash smiled boldly.

"Lovely Ash," Misty sighed, her face turning a bright red. Dawn stifled a giggle, Aiden and Michelle looked at each other without understanding, and Scott began to rub his temples.

"Why can't I find true love like the two of you?" Brock wailed, acting overly dramatic.

"I'm sure you'll find someone one day Brock," Ash comforted his best human friend, although he wasn't quite sure he was telling the crying man the truth.

Taking a deep breath, Scott broke in, "now Ash, we need to discuss the matter of the Lava Conference…"

"What's there to discuss?" Ash raised an eyebrow. Dawn and Misty cast each other nervous glances.

"Ash, you can't be serious," Dawn gaped.

"Why wouldn't I compete?" Ash asked incredulously.

"Why?" Misty's eyes bugged out of her head, "you were basically just in a _coma, _Ash. You really think it's a good idea to go and compete in a major tournament?"

"I don't see anything wrong with it," Ash responded.

"Ash…" Misty whimpered.

"I've gotta agree with Misty on this one," Brock agreed, "It just doesn't seem sensible."

"When have I ever been sensible? I intend to battle. And I also intend to win. You can go ahead and tell the press that, Scott." Scott looked over to Misty for a reaction, but she was still looking down mournfully at her foolish husband.

"If you insist," Scott breathed.

"I do," Ash added in a serious tone, "in fact, I want to have a press conference with the media the day I get out of here. I'll face them myself."

"Ash!" Misty snapped through her teeth. Everyone turned to look at her, but she didn't seem to care.

"What?" Ash shot her a glare. Misty groaned and gently stomped her foot. She began to feel like a little kid, but couldn't help herself. How could Ash be _so _stupid?

"You're being a moron, that's what," Misty growled slowly, "how can you do this to me?"

"Quit being selfish Misty!" Ash nearly roared. Becoming frightened by her parents' building tension, Michelle jumped off the bed and attempted to climb up Brock, who in turn leaned down to pick the girl up in his arms.

"How am I being selfish?" Misty gasped, "I'm _worried _about you, Ash! In fact, I'm more than worried. I'm _terrified! _What…what if something happens to you again? What if you accidentally slip and hit your head? Then we'll be right back where we started. What part of "I can't live without you" do you _not _understand?"

Ash inhaled deeply before turning to look at the dormant adults all standing in front of him. He stared directly at Brock, giving his best human friend a knowing look.

Brock nodded and announced, "hey guys, let's give Ash and Misty some time alone." Dawn and Scott agreed, but the two toddlers began to protest vehemently.

"Mama! Daddy! No!" Michelle cried, holding her arms out towards them.

"No!" Aiden wailed.

"It's okay babies," Misty hushed, "it'll only be a minute, okay? Then you'll come back, and we'll play." The twins looked at their father for his own response.

"Mommy's right," Ash smiled warmly, using a much softer tone than he'd been using moments earlier, "it won't take long. Play with Uncle Brock and Aunt Dawn for a little bit. They've missed you!"

Aiden and Michelle looked at each other, silently agreeing that this was alright. As the five of them left, Misty once again glared at Ash, who moved all the way to the side of the bed.

"Sit," Ash ordered kindly. Misty rolled her eyes, but followed Ash's command. She looked at him again, folding her arms and lightly furrowing her brow.

"I already told you," Ash continued, voice still gentle, "I will _never _leave you. I _know _nothing bad will happen to me. I won't ever do anything that could put our family in danger. You have to believe me angel."

Misty turned away from Ash to ensure he wouldn't see her flinching; desperately fighting back hot tears.

"Hey," Ash whispered, softly turning Misty's head back towards his. Her eyes were gushing with tears, one falling quickly down her cheek. Ash giggled lovingly and wiped it away, leaning in to give Misty a peck on the lips. In response, she groaned and leaned back, not interested in showing any affection towards the raven haired master.

After a few moments of silence, Misty finally spoke up shakily, "I hate this place. Especially that stupid cave. I think we're cursed."

Ash blinked, before bursting out into a fit of laughter, "that sounds like something _I'd _come up with Mist! Come on now, you've gotta relax. Everything will be just fine."

Misty turned away once again, breathing deeply. At long last, she nodded, although she wasn't so sure of Ash's last words.

* * *

***Insert creepy music here* Is Misty right? _Are _they cursed? We'll find out eventually! She also didn't seem to take Dawn's little revelation very well, now did she? All will be explained eventually...**

**Remember to rate and review, it's all very much appreciated! And HAPPY THANKSGIVING to all my American readers ^^**


	6. Lies and Fights

**Hey, look! A new chapter without like...a 3 week span inbetween updates! This is just because of the holiday though. School is back (with a horrific vengence I might add) and I now have an INSANE amount of work to do. Let's just say I've got to get started on an Italian project that's due in 2 days. Awesome. The homework in every single subject is nice too.**

**But the important thing is I snuck on here to update, because I'm proud of this chapter :P The word count is DOUBLE my usual count! I wasn't even trying to break that...**

* * *

The next morning, Ash awoke slowly, sunlight filling his heavy brown eyes. He realized now just how sore he was, wincing as he tried to shake the stiffness from his neck and the small headache that was pounding in his brain. His back was aching as well, surely a mixture of the fall he couldn't remember, and the elbow that Misty had firmly delivered to it the day before.

Ash had told Misty to spend the night at the hotel, seeing as the twins had missed her so badly. They missed him as well, of course, but there was no way Ash could've left the hospital so soon after waking up. He'd tried, but to no avail. According to the doctor, he had to stay for at least one more day to ensure he was fully recovered. Being the stubborn person he was, Ash normally would have protested relentlessly for his release, and in fact he had planned on doing so.

But right before opening his mouth to argue, he'd felt the small hands of his two young children pressing up against his chest. Ash had looked down into their eyes; Aiden's a dark, chocolate brown, and Michelle's a bright, gleaming emerald. They were his and Misty's eyes, although the children's flashed the innocence of their youth. Their little smiles pierced his heart, and it was at that moment he shut his mouth.

He wasn't stupid, although Misty might have argued that. He was a father now, and knew he had to start curbing his flighty spirit. It was in the best interests of his family, which was the exact reason why he had chosen to compete in the tournament.

As Ash stretched his arms upwards, the door to his room creaked open, and he turned his head to see Aiden and Michelle skipping merrily into the room.

"Daddy! Daddy!" They sang in unison, trying desperately to climb up onto the bed.

"Hey guys!" Ash giggled, reaching out to the toddlers. They placed their tiny hands into their father's much larger ones, and he lifted them up with ease, despite the pain throbbing across his tender back. Now at Ash's sides, the children squealed delightfully and hugged him tightly. The master smiled sweetly and placed a loving kiss on the top of each one's head.

As he did so, Misty poked her head into the door frame, and grinning at the fragile sight before her, glided into the room. Ash looked up at the sound of her footsteps, beaming boldly at the beautiful red head.

"Hi," Misty greeted quietly, leaning down next to her husband. She couldn't help but to still be rather upset with his reckless decision, but she also couldn't help falling for his charming demeanor. _Damn his good looks and amazing fatherly skills, _Misty cursed in her head.

"Hey angel," Ash responded warmly, planting a gentle kiss between the woman's sparkling eyes, "did you sleep alright? You know, without me there?"

Misty giggled softly and answered, "Yes. Believe it or not, sleeping in a bed all by myself isn't so bad. Less snoring, and less of your arms and legs all over me."

"Sorry," Ash whispered seductively, causing Misty to blush.

"I miss you though," Misty nodded slowly, "so I do sort of miss all your snoring and thrashing."

"I'll get out of here soon. Tomorrow, hopefully. If not, I'm breaking out." He said the last part with a gleeful, yet naughty, smirk.

"Don't you dare," Misty sighed, playfully smacking Ash's shoulder with the back of her hand.

"Just kidding," Ash winked, "come on Mist. Don't be sad anymore. It makes _me _sad, you know."

"Mommy sad?" Michelle looked at her mother worriedly.

"No baby," Misty smiled lovingly, "I'm just fine. Don't you worry." At this, Michelle cuddled back up against her father, tickling him in an attempt to make him laugh.

"I'm not ticklish princess," Ash chuckled, "but I know for a fact that you, like your Mommy, are!" Ash sat up quickly, running his fingers down the little girl's sides, causing her to shriek with joy and giggle uncontrollably.

"No Dada!" She screeched joyously, "no!" Ash laughed along with his daughter, finally deciding to show the child some mercy by taking his hands away. Michelle curled up, still giggling tiredly as she recovered from the tickling attack.

"I'm not ticky either Daddy," Aiden announced proudly.

"You're not ticklish huh?" Ash asked, raising a playful eyebrow. Aiden shook his head quickly. A sneaky grin appeared on Ash's face, and before the young boy could do anything, Ash reached out and began to tickle the child. Aiden fought it for a few seconds, but it was no use. He burst out into a fit of laughter, falling quickly to his father's side as he kicked his legs and flailed his arms, desperately trying to make him stop. Feeling badly for her young son, Misty reached out and pulled the raven haired two year old away from his father, both males chuckling feverously.

"You're a liar buddy!" Ash snickered.

"No!" Aiden cried, although he was still laughing happily. Misty began to giggle as well, and she kissed Aiden on the cheek, causing the boy to wipe it away disgustedly. At this, Ash and Misty started a new wave of laughter.

"Oh! I can't believe I forgot!" Ash smacked his forehead.

"What's wrong honey?" Misty asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing," Ash smiled, "don't get nervous like that. I just meant to ask…where are Brock and Dawn? And Scott for that matter?"

"They're all back at the hotel," Misty began, "Brock and Dawn are still sleeping. It'd be cruel of me to wake them up, seeing as they were sweet enough to come all the way out here just to see you. They deserve all the sleep they want. Scott, meanwhile, is dealing with the blood thirsty media."

"Oh," Ash looked down sheepishly, "I feel sort of bad."

"Don't," Misty touched his arm reassuringly, "_someone's _gotta deal with it. And it isn't going to be me. My job, other than being the Cerulean City gym leader, is to be Aiden and Michelle's mother. And your wife. Besides, you know I don't like the press. I'd probably end up screaming at them, or punching one. Better to let Scott handle these things. He's trained for it."

"What kind of rumors have they been spreading about me?" Ash murmured, "The media, I mean."

Misty looked away before countering, "lots of things. That you're fine, that you're still out of it," she winced now, "that you're dead."

Ash groaned and hung his head. Michelle sensed her father's displeasure and got up on her knees to hug him around the chest. From his mother's arms, Aiden reached out to pat his the bottom of Ash's shoulder.

"But it's okay," Misty now looked at Ash, her eyes clear, "that's why Scott is talking to them now. He's setting everything straight."

"Good," Ash sighed under his breath. He looked down at Michelle and smiled, holding the girl's head against his side. He pulled Aiden out of Misty's grasp and held the boy against his other side.

Taking a deep breath, Misty inquired, "How do you stand it Ash?"

"Stand what Mist?"

"Those…jerks," Misty seethed, "those…damn reporters."

"Misty!" Ash gasped laughingly, covering the ears of the two young children. They looked up at their father confusedly.

"Sorry!" Misty blushed, guiltily covering her mouth, "but I mean it. How?"

Ash thought about this for a minute, before stating, "I'm not entirely sure, to be honest with you. It was a lot worse when I first became the master. I couldn't _stand _it Mist. I'd always beg Scott to get me out of it. For him to handle it himself. _Anything._ I just tried to be on my best behavior, and get it done with as quickly as possible."

"So then what changed?" Misty rested her head on her arms.

"Not much," Ash smirked, "I still don't like 'em."

"But you deal with it now. You don't complain. If Scott tells you about a media session, or if they're bugging you, you just smile and take it. So what changed?"

Ash blushed lightly before looking at Michelle, and then Aiden, "them."

Misty blinked, "the twins?"

Ash nodded heartily, "as soon as they were born, I knew that I'd have to change certain things about myself. I know you've heard me say it a million times, but, seeing as I didn't have my own father around, I wanted to be the best one in the whole world. I wanted so badly for Aiden and Michelle to look up to me, and they do. I mean, you know our children just as well as I do. What do you think they'd do if they saw me snapping at reporters, or complaining? They would think it's acceptable, and it's not. So, that's what changed."

A tiny smile appeared on Misty's face, and she sat up to give Ash a kiss on the lips, which he gratefully returned. There was absolutely no use in being angry with him anymore. In fact, it was times like this where Misty was convinced she would never be upset with Ash for the rest of their lives.

They continued to enjoy their lips' embrace, fueled by the fact that Ash still had the toddlers' heads pressed against his sides and they couldn't see. As they kissed, however, the door swung open again, and a new figure walked in, although Ash and Misty were oblivious to this fact.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Misty let out a tiny shriek, falling to the floor. Ash gasped from shock, his head snapping around to face the intruder. At this, an unbearable pain shot through his neck, and he cried out in pain, frightening the young children resting against him.

"Ash!"

The visitor ran forward, cupping Ash's face with her hands. Misty jumped up off the floor, brushing her jeans off mindlessly as she stared at the woman.

"Delia," Misty breathed quietly. Ash's mother turned around and smiled boldly, yet somewhat sadly, at Misty.

"Hello dear!" Delia greeted warmly, moving away from her injured son to give Misty a tight hug. The red head winced at her mother in law's strength, but eventually freed her own arms to return the embrace.

"Gramma!" Aiden chirped, clapping his small hands excitedly. Delia joyfully picked up both toddler and snuggled them close to her.

"Scott did say you were coming today," Misty grinned, "I'm so tired, though. I guess I forgot! I'm sorry Delia."

"Oh, don't you worry about that Misty," Delia shook her head, "I know you've been busy worrying over Ash, and taking care of the children too. That's much more important than my arrival! I'm just sorry I interrupted your little moment," Delia blushed at this.

"It's fine," Misty shook her head feverously, "we…probably shouldn't have been doing that anyway."

"I'm not sorry about it," Ash snickered under his breath. Misty shot the young master daggers, and he silenced himself.

"So, Ash," Delia continued, placing the children back down next to him, "am I to assume you won't be competing in this little tournament?"

Ash looked at Misty for assistance, but the red head simply gazed down at him with a gently pleading look. Understanding he was on his own, Ash took a deep breath and responded, "No Mom. I'm participating."

"WHAT?" Delia shrieked, causing everyone else in the room to flinch. Delia covered her mouth before continuing softly, "I'm sorry. But Ash…are you crazy?"

"No Mom, I'm not," Ash sighed tiredly.

"How could you even _consider _taking part after everything you've been through?" Delia cried, "Are you even thinking about your family?"

That set Ash off, "of course I am! That's _why _I'm competing! I will never do _anything_ that'll put my family in danger!"

"Ash, how is doing this going to help us?" Misty whispered almost painfully.

"I already told you Mist," Ash groaned, "because of the twins."

"No, _that's _what you told me when I asked about the _reporters,_" Misty's voice was becoming angry now, "so what does this stupid tournament have to do with them?"

"Because!" Ash whined, "I need to be a role model for them! If I lay around because I'm a little hurt, I'll look like a quitter!"

"Ash, that is the most foolish thing I've ever heard," Delia folded her arms, "your children will love you no matter what you do!"

"Thank you," Misty nodded her head in agreement.

"What do I have to do to convince you guys that this is okay?" Ash wailed, "I promise you _both _that I'm fine! If I was _really _messed up, I wouldn't be doing this. Everything is going to be all right."

Delia and Misty both looked at one another, and then back down at Ash, who was pouting as if he were the twins' age.

"Please?" Ash glanced at them with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" Delia threw her hands up, "go ahead, Ash. Do whatever you want. But I am _not _leaving!"

"Huh?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

Sighing, Delia explained, "I'm going to stay here with you and Misty. You've probably driven her absolutely insane by now, so I'm sure she could use some help watching Aiden and Michelle since _you'll _be battling. Besides, I still don't feel safe with you competing, and I don't want to be too far away in case something…happens."

Ash groaned inwardly, but replied, "That's fine. Thanks Mom."

**XXX**

Early the next morning, Ash was released from the hospital. Unable to contain his bursting excitement, Ash had grabbed Misty and swung her around excitedly, pressing a passionate kiss against her lips as he giggled uncontrollably.

"Okay, relax!" Misty tried to sound serious, pushing herself away from the bubbly master, "it's a _little _too early for this. And you're lucky the twins are asleep."

Ash glanced over Misty's delicate shoulder to see Michelle cradled in Dawn's arms, eyes shut tight, and Aiden resting his sleepy head on Brock's shoulder.

"That would've been bad," Ash chuckled, "they hate seeing that stuff."

"Alright Ash," Scott grabbed Ash's muscular arm, pulling the young man towards him, "you told me you wanted to have a press conference this morning, correct?"

"Sure did," Ash nodded proudly.

"Well then, it's all set up," Scott began checking his cell phone, not bothering to release his grip on Ash's arm, "it'll be in the hotel's ballroom, at 9 am."

Dawn tilted her wrist towards her eyes, gazing down at her poke watch, "that's two hours from now."

"I assumed it was enough time," Scott sighed, casting an impatient glance towards his client.

"That's fine," Ash shrugged, "but I want breakfast first!"

"Leave it to Ash to only think about his stomach," Misty snickered, subconsciously raising a hand to her own midsection. She raised an eyebrow at this and pulled it back down to her side.

"Hey, I'm thinking about the conference too," Ash winked playfully, "I'm just really, _really _hungry. I mean, it's not like the hospital has good food or anything."

"It wasn't bad," Brock commented mindlessly, "and there were some _really _cute girls in the cafeteria," he began to drool. Instantly, a flash of light came from his belt, Croagunk appearing dutifully behind his lovesick trainer. As he raised a glowing purple paw to Brock's behind, Misty gasped and hurried forward, pinching Brock's ear and yanking him away.

"OW!" Brock wailed.

"Cro?" Croagunk tilted his head curiously.

"Sorry Croagunk," Misty smiled apologetically, "but I can't let Brock hit the ground while he's holding Aiden. I'll let you get him later, okay?"

"Gunk," Croagunk nodded just once before turning to stare at his reflection in a nearby puddle of rainwater.

**XXX**

After catching breakfast at the hotel; where Ash had greedily eaten about half the food that was placed out, sharing willingly only with his children; they all headed down to the banquet room for his requested press conference.

Ash took his usual place at a long table set up near the back of the room. Misty, Brock, Dawn, and Delia sat off to the side; Michelle playing wistfully with her mother's hair and Aiden light heartedly punching Brock's strong arm. Scott, meanwhile, stood to Ash's other side, still pouring over his cell phone.

"Now Ash, you know what to do?" Scott asked in a way he would a child.

"Yes Dad," Ash shot back teasingly, rolling his eyes. Scott furrowed his brow and gently delivered a blow to Ash's upper arm.

"Ow," Ash rubbed the spot, before adding in a surprised tone, "wow Scott. That actually kind of hurt!"

"There's a first for everything, now isn't there?" Scott droned, not removing his eyes from the screen. The doors to the room opened, and Scott finally put his phone down, "look alive champ." Ash quickly sat up, setting his shoulders forward and quickly brushing a strand of unkempt, ebony hair out of his dark brown eyes. From behind, Misty giggled at this action, and Ash turned his head ever so slightly to give the woman a loving glance.

As he faced ahead, Ash was startled to find that all of the reporters had already been seated and were staring impatiently at him.

"I looked at Misty for like…five seconds," Ash whispered to Scott, "how'd they all get in here so…" Scott quickly raised a finger and pressed it against Ash's lips, signaling for the young man to be quiet. Ash grunted but did as he was told, sitting upright yet again.

"Good morning," Scott greeted in an unusually clear, and actually somewhat cheery, voice. It made Ash want to laugh, but he knew doing so would be met with great punishment. He'd found that out several times before. "The session will be twenty minutes long. One speaker at a time, please, and I will call on who may ask the question."

_Yeesh, let 'em have a little fun, _Ash thought begrudgingly to himself. He wondered if these reporters got bored having to listen to all these seemingly nonsensical rules too. Having to sit there, raising a hand and waiting to be called on would've driven Ash to the brink of insanity. _What is this, school?_

"Ash!" Scott hissed, elbowing the master.

"What?" Ash responded in a low voice. He looked back out at the reporters, and realized one had already asked a question while he was thinking.

"Oops, my bad," Ash laughed nervously, blushing as he rubbed the back of his head. From behind him, Misty and Dawn stifled giggles while Brock grinned foolishly.

Scott moaned and covered his eyes, "I apologize for his behavior. Repeat the question, please."

"Mr. Ketchum," trilled a rather young, and pretty, brunette girl, "what made you decide that it was still alright for you to compete?"

"First of all, you can call me Ash," responded with a heartwarming smile. At this, Misty rolled her eyes. "And secondly," Ash continued, "I'm perfectly fine to take part in the tournament, and it wouldn't be fair to my fans if I just dropped out."

Misty now grew a little wide eyed and leaned back exasperatedly. Dawn took notice and leaned into the puzzled red head.

"Is something wrong?" Dawn whispered.

Misty sighed before replying softly, "that isn't the answer he gave me."

The next question came from a middle aged man with graying hair, "so your health is all in order now?"

"Yeah," Ash nodded surely, "I mean, except for all those unconscious spells, I was never really _too _messed up, right?"

At this, Delia grew wide eyed, and Misty covered her own eyes embarrassedly.

The third query was raised by a slightly older woman, "you mentioned before that your fans were the reason you decided to still take part in the Lava Conference, despite all that's happened in the past few days. Do your fans play a major part in these big decisions you have to make? I mean, this can't be easy on your family."

Ash took in a deep breath, and responded, "of course. Everything I do I do for my fans. I would never make any decisions that would alienate me from them. They're the biggest thing I think about when it comes to making choices like this."

Misty felt a flash of anger race through her. Her cheeks began to burn, and she looked down miserably at her two young children.

_He lied to me, _Misty thought furiously to herself, _that…jerk. He _lied _to me._

**XXX**

Scott had dragged Ash away after the press conference, into a quiet corner of the ballroom. Dawn, Brock, and Delia had all left, the children scurrying quickly after them, but Misty had chosen to stay behind.

"Are you sure Misty?" Delia blinked.

"Yeah," Misty nodded, "Ash and I need to have a little talk."

"Alright Ash," Scott sighed loudly, "That was _okay, _I suppose. You still need a lot of work."

"I knew I had that coming," Ash chuckled, "I'll get it right one day. Promise."

"Of course you do," Scott mumbled, before speaking up, "the tournament begins in two days. You've lost a lot of training time, for obvious reasons. So, for the next two days, I want nothing but intensive training from you. I'm talking up at 4 am, bed at 12 am. Only breaking for meals. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir!" Ash saluted the older man, snickering as he did so. Scott rolled his eyes and smacked the younger man's arm down.

"Tomorrow," Scott reiterated as he walked away, "4 am." Ash nodded and headed out behind Scott. As he did, however, Misty stalked quietly behind her husband, hands balled tightly into fists at her sides. She was hoping he'd turn around and take notice of her, but when he didn't, and the ballroom door fell on her, she became even more infuriated. _Enough is enough, _she thought bitingly as they stepped into the hallway.

"Hey!" Misty snapped. Ash spun around, eyes sparkling at the sight of his pretty wife.

"Hi angel," Ash purred, taking a step forward, "I thought you'd gone with the others."

"Oh, well I didn't, _darling,_" Misty growled. Ash stopped in his tracks, a frown appearing on his face.

"Is something wrong Misty?"

"Is something _wrong?_" Misty's eyes widened, "yeah, something's _wrong!_"

"Well, what is it?" Ash folded his arms, becoming impatient.

"You lied to me," Misty snarled through her teeth, "how could you _lie _to me?"

"What?" Ash gasped, "I didn't lie to you! What are you talking about?"

Misty narrowed her eyes and deepened her voice in an effort to mimic Ash, "oh, I just _had _to compete in the tournament. What would my _fans _ever do if I dropped out?" Returning to her own voice, Misty finished grumpily, "oh yeah, they'd think I'm a _wimp!_"

"That wasn't a lie!" Ash shook his head incredulously.

"Oh yeah? Then what about our little conversation back at the hospital?"

Ash tilted his head, and Misty flared up again.

"You told me you wanted to be a role model for Aiden and Michelle!" She stormed, "you fill me up with some sob story about how you just want to be a good father, and I _believed _you! I've always adored the way you've taken care of our children, and then you go and use them against me?"

"Hey, that wasn't a sob story!" Ash barked, "I _do _want to be their role model, and I _obviously _want to be a good father! I want to be the best one this world's ever seen! I would never use our children! How could you even _think _that about me?"

"Because it's the truth!" Misty screamed back, "you're fine telling me what's really in your heart, and when the media comes rolling along, you go and make some…fake answer!"

"I care about my fans too!" Ash took a step forward.

"Of course you do, and you obviously care more about _them _then your own family!"

"Where are you coming up with this stuff?"

"It's _obvious _Ash!" Misty bellowed, getting right into Ash's face, "you very easily could've mentioned you were doing this for Aiden and Michelle. _VERY _easily! So why didn't you? Why did you make me feel like an idiot?"

"What am I supposed to say to them? I'm supposed to look like a strong, invincible person! I'm the Pokémon _master _for Arceus' sake, Misty! Way too many people look up to me for me to come across as being _soft!_"

"So showing that you care about your own children makes you look _soft?" _Misty shrieked, "I can't believe you! You're obviously letting all this fame get to your head, which _really _sucks because Scott told me he wouldn't let that happen! And, stupid me, I _BELIEVED _him! Because guess what? I didn't want to be married to some egotistical JERK!"

"Yeah? Well I didn't want to be married to some controlling psychopath, but it looks like I was tricked, now doesn't it?"

Misty leaned back, shocked by Ash's words. Ash straightened himself out, eyes widening. _What did I just say? _He gasped inwardly.

"Misty…" Ash whispered softly. But Misty would have none of it. Her face reddening, she gave Ash a deathly glare and stormed away.

"Don't you dare talk to me," Misty added threateningly over her shoulder, "I don't want to be involved with someone who doesn't even care about his family."

Ash growled deeply, and shouted back, "good! Because _I _don't want to be involved with someone who puts words in my mouth!" And with that, he stomped off in the opposite direction.

Unbeknownst to the adults, however, two pairs of wide eyes had seen the entire argument, watching quietly from behind a wall where they'd been hiding to joyfully surprise their parents.

And as the adults marched their separate ways, Aiden and Michelle could do nothing but exchange fearful, devastated glances.

* * *

**YAY DRAMA! Hehe, not really, I don't like to have characters fight this way. But it's needed for the plot! So, will Ash and Misty ever speak to each other again? How will witnessing this heated argument affect Aiden and Michelle? Why did Misty touch her stomach without thinking?**

**And most importantly, CAN I FINISH MY ENTIRE ITALIAN PROJECT IN TWO DAYS?**

**These answers and more; NEXT CHAPTER! :D Don't forget to review! Any and all are greatly appreciated ^^**


	7. Misty's Revelation

Hey, look who FINALLY wrote another chapter! I apologize for the delay, but I really wanted to write a holiday fic, and then life got in the way...the worst part is life is going to get in the way even MORE once my break ends on Monday T_T So I'm trying to finish up as much as I can now before school starts up again. Although with the Winter Classic being pushed back from 1pm til 8 pm, I'll have plenty of time tomorrow ^^ I just wanted to get up a new chapter before the end of this year. And there's still 45 minutes left of 2010 from where I am! :D So, enjoy chapter seven!

* * *

"Now, Glalie, use icy wind!"

Glalie shot back as he unleashed a powerful stream of cool wind towards Donphan.

"Defense curl!"

The armor Pokémon rolled up into a tight ball, the icy wind attack easily deflecting off his tough skin. Donphan popped back up, a somewhat cocky grin plastered on his face as Glalie growled back in hurt.

"That's enough you two," Ash laughed very gently, "you both look great! Donphan your defense curl is flawless, and Glalie your icy wind has just the right mist power!"

Ash's heart stopped. _Mist. _He groaned inwardly, cursing himself for his choice of words. His and Misty's argument had occurred nearly two days ago, and they still hadn't spoken since. It was bad enough that Ash had subsequently been locked out of their hotel room and forced to stay with Brock, but he hadn't even seen Aiden or Michelle since the fight. Maybe it was because he'd been training from dawn until dusk, but when he _did _have a rare break off, they were never around. He knew very well that Misty was purposely keeping the two away from him, and it broke his heart. Ash did feel remorse for what he'd done, but he also thought that Misty was over reacting, if only slightly.

"Ash!"

An airy voice caused Ash to whip around quickly, but his heart sank slightly when he saw it was Dawn.

"Hey Dawn," Ash nearly mumbled back.

"So, I'm heading back to Hoenn today," Dawn bit her lip, and Ash grew wide eyed.

"Today?"

"I'm sorry Ash," Dawn's voice was sincere, "but I only need one more ribbon to enter the Grand Festival, and if I take any more time off…"

"I understand," Ash forced a smile, "you need to achieve your dream, and I know you can do it."

"Thanks!" Dawn blushed at this, before adding, "I just feel so bad, leaving you and Misty in such a bad place. I've been trying to have her forgive you, even if you did screw up pretty badly." She said the last bit with a scowl.

"Fine, I did," Ash groaned, "but you have to admit she's not totally innocent in this either."

After thinking for a moment, Dawn replied, "no, not entirely. But you're definitely the main fault."

"Thanks Dawn," Ash rubbed his forehead.

"She wouldn't listen," Dawn shrugged her shoulders forward.

"It's not a surprise," Ash shook his head, "Misty is _extremely _stubborn. This could take weeks to fix, and I certainly wouldn't expect you to wait around in an attempt to fix it. This isn't fair to you."

"It's fine," Dawn placed a comforting hand on Ash's strong shoulder, "I really don't like to see you guys fight, and I wish I could stick around. But it's just not possible."

"No problem," Ash smiled again and pulled Dawn into a tight hug, "thanks Dawn."

Dawn blinked quickly before returning Ash's embrace, "You're welcome Ash."

Chuckling, Ash gently gripped Dawn's shoulders and held the young woman in front of him, adding confidently, "now, go and conquer the Grand Festival! I know you can win!"

"Thank you so much Ash," Dawn's eyes sparkled, "and I know you can win this tournament!"

Nodding, Ash raised his hand up and cried, "Let's both do our best!" At this, Dawn grinned and high fived the older boy, having to jump to reach his palm.

"You've gotten so tall," Dawn murmured before giggling fondly.

"Well, I _am _older," Ash winked his tone quite playful.

Her giggles dying down, Dawn sighed, "good bye Ash."

Ash gave a single nod, "bye Dawn."

Smiling sadly, the bluenette sauntered away, her face falling once she turned away from the handsome young master.

**XXX**

Misty, meanwhile, was busy marching to Scott's room. Considering she and Ash hadn't spoken since the fight, Misty was still very much on edge. She had tried distracting herself through playing with the twins, but they hadn't been in good moods over the past two days. Of course, Misty was unaware the two had watched the heated argument, and they were now flustered as a result.

So, she decided to take the final course of action, at least in her mind; go bug Scott into forcing Ash to apologize.

Misty was far too prideful to simply go up to him, especially when she believed she was in no place to say sorry. That was all on Ash. So, it was off to the only other person in the world who could boss the raven haired master around, besides Misty and Delia.

Standing in front of the door, Misty knocked quickly and angrily, her frow burrowed as she immersed herself into deep thought; trying to figure out what exactly to say.

Within a minute, Scott swung the door open, a disapproving look on his face.

"Misty, I'm so busy," Scott grumbled, "is this important?"

"Yes," Misty planted her hands on her hips, "now let me in."

"Misty…" Scott sighed.

"NOW!" Misty snapped.

"Okay, okay!" Scott waved his hands in front of him, moving to the side to let Misty into the room. The red head glided in, glancing around. Papers were scattered everywhere, and the room's telephone was off its receiver. Scott's cell sat open on the desk, amid more sheets of paper and uncapped pens.

"This room is a mess," Misty mumbled as she approached the large window, which was covered by the heavy blinds, "I'm beginning to wonder if Ash picks his habits up from you."

"I'm going to take a wild guess and bet you're here to talk about Ash, aren't you?"

Misty bowed her head slightly, a small sensation of nausea suddenly flowing through her. "Open the curtains, for goodness' sake, Scott! It's so dark in here." Leaning forward, she pulled back the thick fabric, causing bright sunlight to fill the room.

"You can't ignore him forever," Scott commented from behind the frustrated young woman, pulling his sunglasses down from his head.

Taking in a deep breath, Misty looked slightly over her shoulder, "I know that."

"So how do you plan on making amends?"

"That's actually what I came to talk to you about," Misty breathed after a few moments of uncomfortable silence, "I was…wondering if maybe you could help me out."

"How so?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

Misty grunted and turned around apprehensively, keeping her eyes shut as she faced Scott, "could you…maybe…talk to him for me?"

"That isn't my place Misty," Scott replied mournfully.

"You're his manager; you practically see him more than I do," Misty groaned, slowly opening her dulled orbs, "there _has _to be something that you can do."

"I don't want to put myself in the middle of your problems, dear," Scott shook his head.

"We don't have _problems!_" Misty snapped suddenly, ginger locks flying furiously.

"Well, that's up for debate," Scott mused, "you guys haven't talked to each other for _two _days. I mean, you're _parents, _Misty. Has Ash seen the little ones?"

Looking down sheepishly, Misty whispered, "no."

"See, _that's _a problem," Scott wagged a finger, "a _big _problem. How do you deny a father access to his children?"

"Because I can!" Misty bellowed again. Scott furrowed his brow. "He LIED to me, Scott! I can't believe he did that! Especially when it's about our children!"

"Misty…" Scott began.

"I mean, they're our _babies," _Misty sniffed. Scott raised his eyebrows. It appeared that Misty was now on the verge of tears.

"It's just…I love them so much, and I feel like he used them…" Misty wailed, but soon buried her face in her hands, letting out a quiet moan.

"You're acting rather…strange, dear," Scott tilted his head, "are you feeling alright?"

"What are you implying?" Misty huffed, looking up ever so slightly. There was a hint of pain being reflected in her emerald eyes.

"Your moods are changing… fairly rapidly," Scott rubbed the back of his head, "I feel like there's something you're not telling me."

"Now you're calling ME the liar?" Misty looked up fully, trying to ignore the beating of her head.

"I never said that…"

"But you're _implying _it! Why are you all _doing _this?"

"Misty…" Scott tried again.

"Why can't any of you understand?" Misty groaned, clutching at her head again. She could feel it pulsating, and suddenly the floor felt quite unstable. With a little whine, she felt her legs give out from under her, and she unleashed a little shriek.

"Misty!" Scott cried, rushing forward. He caught the weakened red head in her arms, staring worriedly into her eyes.

"My head…" Misty furrowed her brow, grabbing at it again.

"You don't look very well, not at all," Scott bit his lip. After contemplating for a moment, he decided, "alright. I'm going to lay you down, and then I'm going to find Ash. Alright?"

Misty whimpered. She still didn't really want to see Ash, but she knew she had to. This was bad, and he needed to know.

**XXX**

"Alright, back to training!" Ash rubbed the back of his neck, hoping to wipe away some of the sweat that had formed from all the work they'd already done. _I need a shower, _he thought miserably.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu twitched his tail excitedly, giving Ash an expectant look.

"Huh?" Ash blinked, "oh, you want to go Pikachu?"

"Pi," Pikachu nodded.

"Okay," Ash chuckled, "get out there! Let me just pick an opponent…" As Pikachu went dashing further from Ash, the young master's train of thought was broken when he heard the sound of huffing and puffing.

Looking up from his belt, where he'd been surveying his poke balls, Ash raised a curious eyebrow as he saw Scott teetering towards him.

"Uh, Scott?" Ash tilted his head.

"A…Ash!" Scott cried. He stopped just short of Ash, panting heavily and leaning down on his knees.

"What's up?" Ash scratched through his shaggy black hair.

"M…Misty…" He wheezed.

"What about her?" Ash scoffed, turning away begrudgingly.

"There's…there's something…wrong…"

Ash looked back at his manager, "wrong?"

Scott nodded, slowly standing up to his full height, "she…came into my room. Wanted to talk to me about you guys. And…all of a sudden…she almost fainted." Ash grew wide eyed, signaling silent panic. "But I caught her! Don't worry."

"Don't _worry?_" Ash winced, "there's something wrong with her! My…my poor Misty…" He narrowed his eyes and looked down.

"Ash, I'm…"

"Where is she?" Ash interrupted hastily, "where's my wife?"

"In my hotel room," Scott responded, "I put her on the bed."

"I need to go," Ash shook his head, running off in the direction of the resort.

"Ash, wait!"

But there was no stopping him. Ash was running at his full speed, straight towards the hotel. He dashed through the lobby, ignoring the strange glances being thrown his way. He skidded into the elevator, crashing right into the back. Groaning and rubbing his head, he turned around to find a man, one who appeared a few years older than himself, giving him an odd look.

"Heh, hey," Ash gave a nervous wave before leaning forward to press the button for floor seven. After what seemed like an eternity, it stopped at the level Ash needed. Nodding towards the still confused man, Ash ran out, hurrying down the hallway until he reached Scott's room. Using the room key Scott had given him at the beginning of the trip, Ash swung the door open, looking around the room nervously.

Just as Scott had said, Misty was lying on his bed, her eyes closed. He approached her very slowly, his heart racing in a terrified fashion. At the sound of his soft footsteps on the carpeting, Misty's eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at him worriedly.

"Ash…" she whispered.

"Oh Misty!" Ash cried, throwing himself down on his knees next to the bed, "I…I'm so sorry. I should've _never _done that. I should have told the media the truth."

"Ash, it's okay. But…"

"No Misty, it's not okay! I was awful to you. I'm a terrible husband and a terrible father…"

"No you're not, but…"

"I am Mist. Don't try to cover up my mistakes. I'm so, so, _so _stupid! I can understand if you don't want to forgive me. I'm so stupid! Really, just…"

"Ash, I forgive you," Misty sighed exasperatedly, "but…you need to listen to me."

"Right," Ash breathed out, "sorry. What is it? Are you okay?"

Misty opened her mouth but couldn't find the words. Ash raised an eyebrow, and Misty finally settled on, "in a _sense_…"

"What's that supposed to mean, Mist?" Ash frowned.

Taking a deep breath, Misty revealed, "A…Ash. I…think I might be…pregnant."

* * *

**Teehee, I love throwing the curve balls! XD Misty's suspicion will be built upon in the upcoming chapters, don't you worry :P**

**Anyway, happy New Year to you all! Hopefully 2011 will be a good year for all us Pokeshipping fans! :D**


	8. Maybe Baby

****

I said I was trying to update, didn't I? ;) I actually wasn't expecting to get this done today, but ultimately I was like "no. You're finishing this chapter right freaking now." And so, here I am! :D

I'm not sure...this chapter MIGHT be a little shorter than usual. Again, not totally sure, but I wouldn't doubt it. This chapter was giving me severe fits. I would write a little bit and then just not be sure where to go from there. I think it's because I really want to get to the heart of the story, and right now all of this is just build up. *Sigh* Patience is truly a virtue...

Anyway, all the suppourt I've reccieved for this fic so far has been FANTASTIC! I love every single review I've reccieved so far. You guys are all awesome! So, here's your reward! :D Enjoy!

* * *

Ash could only stare at Misty, his eyes wide and unblinking.

"Ash?"

He finally blinked, but still said nothing.

"Ash, are you upset with me?"

Ash looked back up, into Misty's deep emerald eyes. They were beginning to glisten with tears, and Ash sighed sadly before revealing a little smile.

"No," Ash whispered, brushing at her cheek with his fingers. Misty returned her husband's tiny grin, and blinked away her tears. "But, you said you _think, _right? You don't know for sure?"

"No," Misty murmured, ever so slightly shaking her head.

"Okay," Ash breathed, still touching Misty's cheek, "then we need to make sure."

"I'm _pretty _convinced I am," Misty responded in a hushed tone, gently touching her stomach.

"Well, it'd probably be best if we _knew, _right?" Ash inquired. Misty nodded gently. "Alright. Here's what we'll do. Tomorrow, I don't want you to coming to the first day of the tournament. I want you to stay here and rest. Also, I want you to take a pregnancy test. It's no good to assume. We should verify it."

Misty nodded again, and began to get up. Ash held her hand cautiously, and cast her a worried glance.

"I'm okay honey," Misty hushed, the gentle smile appearing on her face again, "don't worry."

Ash grimaced, but then gave a slight nod.

"I'm going to go check on Aiden and Michelle," Misty stood up fully, "they've been acting up the past few days, and I want to make sure they're alright."

"Sounds good," Ash mumbled.

"If you want to come, you can."

"I'd love to, but I have to get back to training," Ash gave a weak smile.

"Okay then," Misty offered her own feeble grin. An uncomfortable silence formed between the couple, and Misty realized that things still weren't _completely _fixed between the two. How could they be? Breathing out gently, Misty pressed a delicate kiss against Ash's cheek, and slowly left the room.

Ash, meanwhile, sunk back to the floor, looking ahead of him in a terrified fashion.

"A…another baby?"

**XXX**

Aiden and Michelle, meanwhile, were sulking in their grandmother's hotel room.

"Mama, Dada…" Michelle sniffed, looking down at her feet.

"They don't love anymore," Aiden murmured, shaking his head.

"Why?" Michelle whimpered, looking back up at her brother. Aiden could only shrug in response. "Maybe…they don't wove us too?"

"Yeah," Aiden gave a single nod. Michelle gasped a little and looked away sadly.

As the siblings continued to feel absolutely dejected, their grandmother walked over to where the toddlers sat on the floor, completely ignoring the blocks she had left out for them to play with.

"What's wrong little ones?" Delia frowned, looking down at the children.

Aiden and Michelle looked up and tried to give their innocent looks, which judging by their grandmother's softening expression, had succeeded.

"I guess you're just a little fussy," Delia smiled now, "poor things. Do you want a snack?" The toddlers nodded, and Delia walked off to fetch something for the young ones.

"What we do?" Michelle tilted her head.

"No," Aiden frowned, "I no know."

**XXX**

Outside, Ash was busy training, but he now seemed very distracted. His Pokémon were becoming easily confused and flustered because they could sense their trainer's stress.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked worriedly.

"Huh? Oh, I'm just a little…tired. That's all buddy."

"Pi," Pikachu's ears fell.

"Maybe we should take a little break," Ash smiled weakly. Pikachu sighed and laid down next to Ash's foot, preparing to take a little nap. Charizard and Torterra, who had been immersed in an intense practice battle, also eased.

Groaning, Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out his gray cell phone, scrolling through the contact list. Without thinking twice, he selected Misty's name from the list, and raised the device to his ear. It rung once, then twice and Ash instantly began to become impatient. Fortunately, right after the third ring, he heard the sweet voice he was longing for.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi baby," Ash greeted, allowing his tone to grow warm.

"_Sweetie, aren't you supposed to be training?"_ Ash could've sworn he heard a trace of laughter in Misty's angelic voice.

"Yeah, I am. I'm just taking a break."

"_Well, that's good. I don't want you to get overworked."_

Ash smiled to himself, before growing serious, "hey Mist, there's a reason I called you."

"_Oh? Why's that dear?"_

"Well, you know how we agreed that you shouldn't come to the tournament tomorrow? And that you should," he lowered his voice now, "take a test?"

"_Uh huh?"_

"Well," he continued in a low whisper, "I think it's for the best if you don't tell anyone about your…suspicion."

"_What? That I'm pregnant?"_

"Yes. Don't…don't tell _anyone_. Not Brock, Mom, Scott…not even the twins."

"_But, Ash…"_

"Not a word Mist," Ash hushed, "I want to keep everything quiet. Keep you safe too." He could tell by Misty's lack of a response she was quite hesitant in agreeing to this. "Mist?"

"_But…Scott's going to want to know why I almost fainted,"_ Misty murmured, _"what do I say?"_

"You'll just…have to lie," Ash cast his gaze downward.

"_Ash, I know I don't like Scott, but…I feel so bad about lying…"_

"Don't worry," Ash comforted, "if you really _are_ pregnant, then we can tell everyone. But, since we don't _know, _I want to protect you and the…" he bit his lip, "baby."

"_I…guess I see your point," Misty sighed._

"Thanks sweetheart," Ash responded weakly.

"_No problem."_ After another moment of silence, Misty suggested, "_well, I guess you should go back to training."_

"Yeah."

"_Have fun."_

"I'll try," Ash snorted, "take it easy, okay Mist?"

"_Sure."_

Ash frowned and placed his phone back in his pocket. "Alright guys, back to training."

**XXX**

The next day, Ash stood proudly on the battlefield, the crowd around him cheering loudly. Despite his brave demeanor, Ash couldn't help but to feel miserable on the inside. If Misty really _was _pregnant with another baby…he didn't know what he was going to do. He wasn't ready for another child right now. He adored Aiden and Michelle, and would have considered another baby in the _future. _But the twins were only two and a half years old…and the thought of having three children under the age of four put Ash on edge.

She had stayed behind at the hotel, just as Ash had asked; along with Delia, Aiden, and Michelle. Scott and Brock had accompanied Ash to the stadium, and were now watching him from the tunnel that led to the battle field.

"Does Ash seem…nervous to you?" Brock inquired, blinking curiously at Scott.

"Hm? No, not at all," Scott waved his hand haphazardly, "he's perfectly fine and ready to go!" Brock, in response, furrowed his brow.

He wasn't so sure that Scott was right.

**XXX**

At the same time, Misty was leaning against the wall in her and Ash's hotel room, holding a familiar white stick in front of her. She had somehow snuck off to a nearby convenience store, unnoticed, and purchased the pregnancy test. Now she just had to wait for the test.

When she first told Ash of her suspicion, Misty could tell the young master as caught off guard. And even on the phone, he still sounded skittish. She sympathized with his concerns, but she would've been lying to herself if she said she wasn't more excited than nervous.

Misty adored being a mother. Being a gym leader had been her whole world at one point, but as soon as the twins had been born, she instantly knew that _they _were the most important things in her life. The gym came second to the children, no doubt about it.

From the day of their birth, in fact, came another realization. It was that Misty knew she wanted more than two children. She wanted at least three. The idea, however, seemed a bit foolish. Misty's body hadn't held up well the first time, and it had ended up being somewhat dangerous. But she felt stronger now, like she could handle it. Misty knew what she had to do with herself if she was pregnant. She had a much better idea of how to take care of herself. Yes, another baby seemed perfectly wonderful.

Glancing back towards the digital clock that resided on the nightstand, Misty noted that enough time had passed for the test to be ready. Taking in a deep breath, Misty mentally prepared herself for whatever would come next and looked down at the stick.

**XXX**

Late that night, Ash returned to the hotel, tired and sore from his lengthy day of battling. He'd won every single match, much to no one's surprise, but all the battles had really worn down both him and his Pokémon. Standing in the lobby, Ash glanced over at his shoulder and smirked at the sight of Pikachu. The electric mouse was fast asleep, ears and tail twitching as, Ash assumed, he was having a vivid dream.

"Good job today Ash," Scott clapped Ash on his free shoulder. The raven haired master winced and gave a tiny smile in response.

"Are you okay Ash?" Brock inquired nervously.

"Yeah, fine," Ash responded quickly, "just a little sore from today. It's not from any of my injuries though. Don't worry."

"Well, lucky for you to have a day off tomorrow," Scott chuckled as he pressed the elevators 'up' button, "you can get some rest."

"Thank Arceus," Ash sighed, running a hand through his hair. He made a disgusted face when he felt just how matted and greasy it was. "I need a shower," Ash mumbled tiredly.

The elevator doors opened, and the three males stepped in, Brock pushing the button for the fifth floor. They all took the ride in silence, although it wasn't uncomfortable. They were all just completely exhausted. When the doors reopened, the men all stepped out, bidding each other good night as they headed to their own hotel rooms.

Reaching into his jeans pocket, Ash retrieved the room key and slid it through the module above the doorknob. The green light flashed, and Ash swung the door open. Walking in, the room felt somewhat empty to the Pokémon master. Aiden and Michelle were sleeping in Delia's room, because she wanted to spend more time with the toddlers. They still weren't happy, seeing as how when Ash had went to say good bye to them that morning, they'd hurried away from him.

Sitting up on the bed, however, was Misty, looking somewhat tired herself. It made sense, because when Ash looked at the clock, he realized it was well past midnight.

"Hey Mist," Ash greeted quietly. Misty looked up at him and, seemingly out of nowhere, she was suddenly beaming. A wide smile had grown on herself, and her emerald green eyes were shining.

"Ash!" She cheered, jumping off the bed. Running up to her husband, Misty wrapped her arms around the strong young man and gave him a tight hug.

"Ugh, you shouldn't have done that," Ash laughed gently, "I'm disgusting."

"It's okay, I don't mind," Misty was still holding him, her jubilant tone still evident.

"What're you so happy about angel?" Ash sighed sweetly. Looking up, Misty's eyes seemed to light up even more.

"I took a test, Ash."

"A pregnancy test?"

Her brow furrowed, and she replied sarcastically, "no Ash. A math test."

"Alright, sorry," Ash playfully rolled his eyes, "and what did it say?"

Grinning so all of her pearly white teeth showed, Misty chirped, "It was positive!" Ash nearly fell back.

"Wh…what?"

"I know, isn't it great?" Misty hugged him again, "we're going to have another baby!"

_This can't be happening, _Ash groaned inwardly. He wasn't going to believe it. Not yet.

"I'm taking you to a doctor tomorrow," Ash's tone was quavering.

"Huh? Why?"

"To make absolutely certain of this."

"A _pregnancy test _isn't enough proof for you?" Misty raised an eyebrow.

"Misty, I want to make sure," Ash grabbed her shoulders and squeezed them tightly, "a doctor's test is much more comprehensive than that little stick. I have a day off, so it's no big deal. Please?"

"Fine," Misty sighed, walking back towards the bed, "if you really want to trouble yourself with that, we can."

"I do," Ash nodded, "now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take a shower. Desperately."

"Okay!" Misty smiled back at him, "while you're in there, I'll start thinking up some good names for the baby!"

Turning towards the bathroom, Ash whined softly and closed his eyes. _This, _he thought bitingly, _sucks._

_

* * *

_

**Aww, poor Ash :( He's so stressed! So, what will happen next? I know, but you'll all have to wait *muhaha* Just know something about this story my dear readers: nothing is as it seems.**

**What does that mean? Well, I'm certainly not telling! You'll just have to wait until the next update which, all good in the world willing, will NOT take as long as this one did!**

**Until then, remember to leave a review and remain totally awesome! :D**


	9. Taken

**WOW. I actually got a fairly fast update in! Yay yay yay :P**

**I'm on break this week (woohoo) and I'd _like _to get the next chapter done by the end of it. I am going away for a bit, but it's just to look at colleges, and I will have my laptop with me, so there'll be plenty of time to write at night.**

**Anyways, you're all (hopefully!) anxious to read this chapter. This is where things are _really _going to get going, so I'll shut up now and let you guys read!**

* * *

Misty sat in the doctor's office at the Lava Conference stadium, grinning boldly.

"How can you be so happy?" Ash yawned, rubbing his eyes, "it's barely ten in the morning."

"How can you _not _be so happy?" Misty's eyes widened slightly, "I'm pregnant!"

"_Maybe._"

"Why are you being so negative?" Misty folded her arms and scowled. Ash sighed. He and Misty's relationship finally seemed to be on the mend from their massive fight, and he didn't want to mess that up.

"I'm not being negative. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't."

As Misty continued to give Ash a somewhat aggravated, although at this point more confused glance, a doctor walked into the room. She looked about middle aged, and quite cheery.

"Hello you two!" The doctor greeted, her words high pitched and strung together like a song, "I'm Doctor Sydney. So, you must be Misty," she smiled at the beaming red head.

"That's right," Misty nodded affirmatively.

"And you're Ash Ketchum," the doctor turned to look at him, "the Pokémon master!"

"Uh, yeah," Ash laughed nervously, strands of raven hair falling over his dark brown eyes.

"So," she continued, "what brings you here?"

"I think I'm pregnant," Misty responded, "I took a quick test, and it came up positive. Also, I've been having the same symptoms that I had when I was pregnant the first time around."

"I see," the doctor nodded, "and what would those symptoms be, exactly?"

"I'm nauseous, tired, a little sore, and I've been having some dizzy spells."

"Dizzy spells?" Doctor Sydney looked a little concerned.

"When I'm pregnant, things are a little…off in my body," Misty wasn't entirely sure of how to explain her problem, "it's a genetic issue."

"Ah, I see," the doctor's expression softened, and she retrieved a plastic cup, "well, I think we should start off with a more accurate test."

"Okay," Misty nodded. She knew how all of this worked, thanks to her previous experience. Taking the cup, Misty walked out of the room and down the hallway towards the bathroom they had passed on their way to the room.

**XXX**

About fifteen minutes later, Ash and Misty found themselves sitting in Doctor Sydney's office, waiting for the results of the test.

"Oh, so I came up with some really good names last night!" Misty trilled, leaning in towards Ash. "For a girl, I was thinking either Ava or Brynn. And for a boy, the name Luke is really cute. What do you think?"

"Huh?" Ash responded mindlessly. He hadn't really been listening. "Uh, sure. Whatever you think."

Misty was about to ask Ash which names he'd like, when Doctor Sydney walked into the room. Misty turned back around in her chair to face the doctor's desk. She became a little concerned, however, when she noticed the complex look on the physician's face.

"Is something wrong doctor?" Misty asked worriedly. Ash raised his eyebrows and finally began to pay attention.

"Well…" she sighed and looked down at her desk for a few moments before looking back up at Ash and Misty, "I'm not entirely sure of how to say this." Ash and Misty began to look extremely panicked. Misty feared that there was something terribly wrong with the baby, and Ash was terrified that something was terribly wrong with Misty.

"What is it?" Ash finally asked.

Taking in a deep breath, the doctor explained to Misty, "the test you took came back negative." She averted her gaze so it was between both Misty and Ash now, "which means you're not pregnant."

After a long, uncomfortable silence, Misty finally asked shakily, "b…but how? I…I took that quick test…and it was positive…"

"Sometimes those tests aren't very accurate," the doctor's tone was sympathetic, "I'm very sorry."

Ash couldn't help but to feel relieved. When he looked towards Misty, however, his heart practically stopped.

She looked absolutely devastated.

**XXX**

Walking back to the hotel was a silent, depressing matter. Misty was busy staring at the ground and clenching her hands into tightly balled fists, digging her nails deeply into her palms.

"Misty," Ash broke the silence. He said her name so tenderly and with such love, he was almost certain she would jump right into his arms. Instead, she didn't even bother to look up.

"Misty," Ash tried again, "look at me."

No response.

"We can try again one day," Ash reached for Misty's hand, which was still forming a fist, "I promise you that sometime in the future, if you really want, we can try our best to have another baby."

Still no response.

"I understand how upset you are…" Ash continued. Surprisingly, Misty finally spoke up, interrupting Ash no less, and her voice was incredibly angry.

"I don't think you do," Misty stormed quietly, ripping her hand out of Ash's.

"What? Of course I do!"

"You said _nothing_ in that office," Misty growled, "you just sat there, and did nothing. Your facial expression didn't even change."

"Misty, that isn't true!" Ash tried to keep his voice from wavering. Unfortunately for him, Misty was excellent at picking up lies.

"You didn't want another baby," Misty looked ahead of herself, "you're glad I'm not pregnant."

"Misty…"

"Don't lie to me!" She stomped her foot and turned to face him. Ash stared into her emerald green eyes, which were dulled with emotional pain and severe anger.

"Fine," Ash sighed, "I didn't feel ready for another baby _right now. _I mean, Aiden and Michelle are only two years old, Misty. You and I both work; very important jobs no less. You _really_ think we would have been able to handle three kids all under the age of four?"

"We would've been fine," Misty seethed.

"Misty, we still struggle with the two we have now!" Ash was beginning to sound aggravated, "how many times has something happened with them where we don't know what to do? And we have to run to my Mom for help? Or sometimes even _your _parents? We're only twenty three, Misty! I feel like sometimes you forget that."

"I know perfectly well how old we are!" Misty snapped back, "Which is why I don't want to wait forever to have another baby!"

"What do you mean by that?" Ash folded his arms.

"I don't want to have a baby when I'm much older, Ash. I want the energy to play with them and run around with them. I need to be the very best mother that I can be!"

"You're acting like you're way older than you are," Ash shook his head, "you'll still have plenty of energy by the time you're thirty!"

"You want me to wait until I'm _thirty _to have another kid?" Misty fumed.

"Maybe not _exactly _thirty. But I think it might be smart to wait until Aiden and Michelle have left on their journeys to have another baby."

"That's completely stupid," Misty's words burnt like fire, and Ash shot her a glance. Looking her over, he gasped, and she became even more agitated. "What're you looking at me like that for?"

"You're lying," Ash blinked, "now _you're _lying to _me!_"

"What? I am not!"

"I'm not buying it Misty," he folded his arms again; "tell me the _real _reason you have to be so young for our next baby."

Misty bit her lip, and Ash stared her down expectantly. Finally sighing, Misty rushed out the words, "because maybe I want to have more than three kids."

"…_what?_" Ash was wide eyed.

"See!" Misty groaned, stomping away, "that's why I lied to you! I knew you wouldn't understand!"

"Don't you think more than three is a little much?" Ash followed after her.

"No, but obviously _you _do," Misty snarled without turning around.

"Misty, I think you're being completely unreasonable!" Ash blurted out. Misty stopped in her tracks and turned around very slowly, her eyes blazing like fire. Ash knew he was now in _serious _trouble.

"Do you realize what I've just been put through?" Misty asked steadily but angrily. Ash blinked but said nothing in response. "I thought that I was _pregnant, _Ash. I thought we were going to have a new baby on the way for us to love and adore the way we love and adore Aiden and Michelle. Then I find out that's not true and even worse, that you didn't even _want _one. Do you know how much this is killing me?"

"I…I didn't…"

"Just forget it," Misty shook her head and turned back around in order to resume walking, "I don't know what's been going on with you, and why you're changing so much, but I just wish it would stop. I liked the old you so much better."

**XXX**

"I can't believe we're doing this. _Again._"

Ash was sprawled out across the extra bed in Brock's hotel room. Brock walked out of the bathroom, toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. Pulling it out, he asked, "Isn't this a little worse?"

"I think it's pretty much the same thing," Ash narrowed his eyes, "she's ticked off, and I get thrown out of our hotel room."

"I wouldn't say she's ticked off," Brock replied, "I think she's disappointed in you. And that's _worse _than her being ticked off."

"Damnit," Ash swore under his breath, "you're right." He punched the mattress, causing Pikachu to jump fearfully and subsequently glare at his trainer.

"Pikapi! Pika!" Pikachu shouted angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry Pikachu!" Ash cried, hugging the electric type close to him, "I didn't mean to startle you. Sorry little buddy."

"Has she at least let you seen Aiden and Michelle since this afternoon's incident?" Brock inquired as he stepped back into the bathroom.

"Yeah, I was able to sneak away to my Mom's room," Ash's tone actually became more downtrodden than before.

"Well, you sure don't sound happy about it," Brock called back.

"Because, for some reason, Aiden and Michelle hate me."

Brock once again walked out of the bathroom, but this time headed over to his own bed. He was wearing his typical sleepwear, a tank top and boxers, and was now busy pulling the sheets off of the mattress. "There's no way they hate you, Ash. You're their father, and you take such good care of them. They adore you."

"Well, something obviously happened in the past few days," Ash sighed, "I don't know what, but they really don't like me anymore."

"What makes you think that they hate you?"

"Today, when I went to go see them, they screamed," Ash shook his head sadly, "I tried to give Michelle a hug, and she started _crying. _Aiden glared at me the entire time. And when I tried to talk to them, they wouldn't respond."

"They were probably just cranky," Brock tried, "they're only two. They say that's the worst age, you know. So it could just be a phase as well."

"When I went to visit them yesterday before the tournament, they ran away from me," Ash continued, "you're going to tell me that's still them being cranky?"

"Maybe not," Brock tapped his chin, "but like I said, it could be a phase. Those take awhile."

"Now I almost wish Misty had been pregnant," Ash grumbled, "then we wouldn't be having this problem."

"You two are in no way ready for another child. I think this is a pretty clear message."

"Probably." Ash rolled over onto his front, and began to think aloud, "I didn't know Misty was having all those symptoms. I thought she only assumed she was pregnant because of that one fainting spell. I guess I can understand that cheap test being inaccurate, but why would she be having all those symptoms?"

"Sometimes when a person really thinks they have something, they start experiencing the symptoms," Brock explained, "maybe, because the test was positive, she really believed she was pregnant and therefore began to go through all the motions."

"I guess so," Ash leaned his head onto his folded arms and sighed sadly. Something still felt strange to him, but he couldn't figure out what.

**XXX**

"No! I no wanna!"

"But Aiden, I just want a hug is all!"

"NO!"

Misty sighed and lowered her arms. She had been trying to talk, play, and just interact with Aiden and Michelle for the past fifteen minutes. So far, nothing had worked. Instead, it had just been a mess of the two toddlers screaming and crying, and Misty begging them to cooperate.

"Michelle," Misty was frowning as she addressed the young red head, "are you sure you don't want your crackers from before?"

The little girl glared at her mother, slowly shaking her head no. Misty whined softly and buried her head into her hands. Why were they acting this way?

"Alright then," Misty shrugged, "if you guys don't want to play, then I guess its bedtime."

"NO!" The twins screamed in unison.

"You two aren't doing anything but yelling!" Misty folded her arms, "you're both being awfully naughty tonight, and I think you both need a good night's sleep."

"No sweep!" Michelle fumed.

"Not wif' you!" Aiden yelled.

Misty could feel her heart falter. "Wh…what do you mean not with me?"

"We no wanna stay hewe," Michelle nearly whispered, "we wanna stay wif' gramma."

"What?" Misty's frown deepened, "but…don't you two want to stay here? I've hardly gotten to spend any time with my little sweethearts."

"No," Aiden repeated.

Misty could feel tears beginning to fill her eyes, but she didn't see much of a choice. Aiden and Michelle wouldn't be happy if they stayed with her. She had no choice but to put them back in Delia's room for the night.

But why were they acting this way?

**XXX**

Just past midnight, little Michelle Ketchum's eyes fluttered open. She sat up, looking around the dark hotel room. Her grandmother was fast asleep in the other bed, and next to her, Aiden was snoring quietly. He slept in the same fashion as their father: limbs spread everywhere and often snoring like a machine.

As she began to lie down again, a creaking noise caused her to shoot up again. Nervously pulling the sheets up over her eyes, Michelle shivered for a few seconds before slowly lowering the soft covers. Looking around the room once more, she still saw nothing out of the ordinary.

The noise returned as Michelle tried to settle down again, but this time, it was louder. Shrieking, the little red head grabbed at her brother and began to shake him violently.

"Up Aiden!" She whispered, "up!"

"No," he murmured softly.

"Up! Now!" Michelle squeaked, throwing herself on him. Aiden yelped in pain and sat up, Michelle quickly covering his mouth.

"What you doing?" Aiden growled lowly at her. The noise sounded again, and Michelle gasped, hugging the young raven haired boy tightly. She could feel him quivering, but knew he was going to put on a brave face. Aiden never liked showing his weaknesses. Jumping out of bed, the boy began to investigate. Michelle sat at the edge of the mattress, her little hands clutching the sheets in a terrified fashion.

"Caweful Aiden," she called out to him quietly.

As he continued to look, the new noise sounded. This one was the loudest of them all, and more than just a simple creak. It was far harsher, far heavier, and far more terrifying.

Michelle leapt off the bed, rushing over to her brother. While the two siblings often fought and argued, she couldn't help but to feel much safer with him. Aiden always protected Michelle, no matter what.

"This is stwange," Aiden mumbled. Michelle nodded silently. When Aiden looked up towards the window, he gasped and jumped back slightly.

"What?" Michelle blinked. Aiden pointed to the window, causing Michelle to look now too. In turn, she shrieked and squeezed Aiden even more tightly.

Right outside, standing on the outer window sill, was a dark figure. It was gigantic, standing on all fours. Its long fur was flowing gently in the late night breeze, and its eyes were glowing a gentle white. Aiden breathed out and began walking towards the window.

"Aiden! No!" Michelle hissed. But the young boy was too mesmerized to listen. He climbed up to the window, pressing his nose and hands against the cool glass in order to observe the strange figure. The creature lowered its nose to the window latch and flipped it open. Slowly, the glass raised as the creature pushed it along, and Aiden watched with shimmering eyes.

"Wow…" Aiden murmured. He looked back at the figure, who in turn breathed out loudly and knelt down, inviting Aiden onto its back. Grinning, Aiden crawled out the open window and climbed upon the creature's back, grabbing fistfuls of fur to ensure he was steady.

"Aiden, come back inside!" Michelle shrieked, hurrying over to the open window.

"Michelle, come on!" Aiden urged.

"No!" Michelle shook her head furiously.

"Why not?"

"What about Mama an' Dada? They miss us!"

"They no care," Aiden narrowed his eyes, "'member?" Michelle blinked, but then furrowed her brow and nodded. Clambering out the window, she attempted to join Aiden, but was having serious difficulties with the task. Breathing out again, the creature easily lifted Michelle up with its teeth and placed her in front of her brother. With that, it took off, darting from building to building as the children held onto it as tightly as humanly possible.

"We can wive vewy happy now?" Michelle turned around and asked Aiden.

"Yeah," the boy nodded with a happy smile, "no more fights."

* * *

**Baah, don't hate me :P I absolutely _adore _writing pregnant Misty, but it doesn't fit in with this story. That was just a little diversion for what's to come. But don't worry. If you like that type of story, my next long fic after this one will involve an expectant Misty. But we've got to get through this story first!**

**So, where have Aiden and Michelle gone? More importantly, with whom have they gone? And how will Ash and Misty react?**

**Until next time, farewell my dear readers! Remember to leave a review, because they make me happy and, more importantly, motivate me! **


	10. Gone Like the Wind

**Hello dear readers! I'm back with a new chapter! It's kind of killing me, though. This chapter is fairly short. I just felt like I couldn't write anymore! It's fairly powerful in itself (you'll see what I mean) and I just felt like I couldn't go into much more detail, because I've already planned out the next chapter so I just needed to get this part in. I hope it's not dissapointing...**

* * *

Something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

Misty lay awake in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Glancing at the clock, she groaned when she saw it was only six in the morning. She'd been awake for awhile now, but hadn't bothered to look at the clock. And as hard as she'd tried, going back to sleep didn't seem to be an option.

Misty had a very ominous feeling, and she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because she still didn't like this place, and she still had a sneaking suspicion that something strange was going on. But right now, something within her mind was screaming at her; trying to alert her to some kind of emergency.

But why couldn't she figure out what it was?

She sat up slowly, red hair falling around her shoulders. Misty hugged her knees to her chest and closed her eyes tightly, trying to think of what it could possibly be. Maybe she was missing Ash? No, that couldn't have been it. She did love him, although she was still somewhat angry with the Pokémon master, but she didn't often suffer from separation anxiety. She had in the past, back when he had first returned for good and she hardly gave him room to breathe. But she knew that wasn't the problem at the moment.

Suddenly, her heart began to beat so hard it hurt. It was as if her mind had finally woken up completely, and had finally given her a clear idea of what was wrong.

"Aiden, Michelle," she gasped, jumping out of bed. It was her mother's intuition that was torturing her. Something was wrong with her children. She could just feel it. Reaching over to the nightstand, Misty snatched the room key for Delia's room. The older woman had given Misty the card and told her to use it at any time to check on the children.

Swinging open the door to her own hotel room, Misty raced down the hallway as quietly as she possibly could. When she finally reached Delia's room at the end of the hall, she quickly swiped the key through the module and opened the door slowly, slipping quickly into the room. Misty eyed the bed closest to the door and saw Delia fast asleep. Breathing out slowly, she began to approach the second bed, and nearly screamed when she saw it.

Aiden and Michelle weren't in the bed.

She began to look around frantically, wondering if the two could have been playing hide and seek. They loved to play unannounced rounds of the game with their parents, and it never failed to scare Ash or Misty half to death. Unfortunately, in this situation, she couldn't call out the toddlers' names.

Kneeling down on the floor, she began to open up cabinets and peek inside all of them. She searched behind the TV and chair, in the closet and the bathroom. But the two little children were nowhere to be found.

Misty stood back up, nervously rubbing her upper arm. When she turned back towards the bed, a gentle breeze rolled into the room, causing her to shiver ever so slightly.

_Wait, _Misty furrowed her brow, _a breeze…?_

Looking up slowly, her eyes nearly shot out of her head, and now, she couldn't help but to scream at the top of her lungs.

Delia's eyes snapped open, and she whipped up, surprised at the sight of Misty in her hotel room. Even from behind, she could tell the red head was shaking quite heavily.

"Misty?" Delia rubbed her eyes, climbing out of bed, "what's wrong dear?"

"Aiden and Michelle are gone!" Misty cried without turning around, "and…and the window is open!"

"What?" Delia gasped, hurrying over to Misty. She, too, stared at the open window, and began to tremble.

"Do you think they could've gotten out?" Misty cried, "Oh, of course they could have. They're so adventurous…" She whined softly and tears began to fall from her emerald eyes.

"Misty, I'm…." Delia began, but was interrupted by the door smashing against the wall. Spinning around, she caught sight of Ash and Brock standing in the doorway, their expressions a mixture of confusion and worry.

"We heard someone screaming from all the way down the hall," Ash furrowed his brow, "did you hear it too Mom?"

"Yes," Delia sighed deeply, before adding sadly, "it was Misty."

"Misty?" Ash blinked and looked around his mother, where he saw Misty sobbing heavily. His heart shooting all the way up to his throat, Ash ran forward and hugged his wife tightly, her anger towards him be damned. "Misty, what's wrong? Why'd you scream like that?"

"A…Aiden and Mi-Michelle…" Misty quivered, her words coming out broken and barely understandable.

"What about Aiden and Michelle?" Ash frowned. A bad feeling suddenly overtook his stomach.

"Th…they're g-gone!" Misty wailed, burying her face deeper into Ash's chest, "the…the bed is e-empty, a…and the wi…window is o…open!"

"What?" Ash looked around the room, the sound of his racing heartbeat quickly becoming all he could hear.

"Ash, I had no idea!" Delia cried over Brock's gasp, "I would _never _let them out of my sight! And I'm sure I locked the window! I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault Mom," Ash comforted. He grasped Misty's back more tightly, and nervously bit his lip. _Where in the world could they have gone to? Are they alright? If something bad happens to them… _Ash thought to himself, before quickly shaking his head, _no! I can't think like that! I've just got to find them, and get them back into my arms. And then everything will be fine!_

"We have to find them," Ash looked up again, staring diligently at Brock. The darker skinned man instantly nodded, and Misty let out another soft hiccup. "Misty," Ash breathed, pulling her face up, "I'm going to find them. I swear to you I will."

"What makes you think I'm staying here?" Misty asked blankly. Ash simply blinked, and Misty's eyes finally came to life like emerald fire. "I'm coming with you! I can't just sit around here while our babies are out there somewhere! You and I will find them _together. _Got it?"

Ash breathed out, but he soon gave her a melancholy smile and a nod. "Of course."

"Come on, we have to get dressed," Misty yanked at Ash's shirt, "we have to go!"

"Right," Ash nodded, gently prying Misty's delicate fingers from the fabric. Turning towards Delia, he added, "Mom, I think it would be better if you stayed here."

"Why ever would you say that?" Delia asked nervously.

"Just in case the twins happen to be around here somewhere. If you stay here, you'll be able to keep an eye out for them. We need to look everywhere they could've possibly gone. And for all we know, they could still be in the hotel somewhere."

"That's a good point," Delia nodded slowly, "I'll stay and look around."

"Brock, are you going to come with us?" Ash inquired gruffly.

"Of course!" Brock answered as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm their godfather. I need to look out for them just as much as you and Misty do."

"Thanks," Ash allowed a gentle smile to form on his face. He glanced over slightly towards Misty and noticed her shifting impatiently. "Alright, let's all get changed and meet in the lobby. Then we'll get going."

**XXX**

Surprisingly enough, Misty was the first one down to the lobby. She had gotten changed as fast as lightning, barely bothering to put any make up on. Although she had gotten ready in an effortless flash, she was still completely beautiful, as any person could see. Appearances were the last thing on Misty's mind, however. She just wanted her children back, and safely.

As she rocked nervously on the red and gold satin couch, Ash came running out of the elevator, a look of determination plastered on his handsome face. The young master's raven hair was a complete mess: tangled and flying all over the place. He clearly hadn't brushed it, and normally, Misty would've berated him for looking like such a wild Pokémon. But in this case, she couldn't care less.

"Where's Brock?" Misty cried, immediately standing up from her spot.

"He's coming," Ash responded breathlessly, "he was just making sure he packed everything we'll need in his backpack. You know, like food and stuff." Misty nodded mindlessly. From Ash's shoulder, Pikachu sighed sadly, his slender ears drooping with disappointment.

"Pika," Pikachu murmured Aiden's name, "Pipika." And then Michelle's.

"Don't worry Pikachu," Misty scratched the electric type's head reassuringly, "we're going to find them." Pikachu whined softly. He adored the twins, and had ever since they were born. And the fact that the two children were missing was greatly distressing the little yellow mouse.

As Misty withdrew her hand, Brock came hurrying from the same direction that Ash had, his old green backpack hauled over his shoulder.

"Alright, let's get going," Brock shifted his gaze between the anxious couple.

"Come on," Ash motioned his head towards the door, "the faster we go, the faster we'll find them."

"Wait!" Misty called out as Ash and Brock ran towards the door. They turned to look confusedly at the red head, who simply stared back at the men for a few seconds. "Ash, what're you going to tell Scott? Are we just going to leave without him knowing?"

"My Mom said she'd take care of it," Ash replied.

"And...and the tournament?" Misty nearly whispered.

Taking in a deep breath, Ash answered strongly, "I don't care about the stupid tournament. Our children are _way _more important than anything that competition has to offer. There'll be a million more tournaments, but there's only one Aiden, and there's only one Michelle. And I'm not going to lose them."

Misty felt her eyes fill up with tears, and she smiled softly. Ash gave her a reassuring smile and walked back over to her, squeezing the slender red head's shoulders tightly.

"We're going to find them," Ash repeated, "together. And we'll never let them go again."

The tears began to cascade down Misty's cheeks, and she wrapped her arms tightly around Ash's strong body. He was right. They _would _find the twins. And she'd never have to doubt him again.

* * *

**See, I don't feel like I could elaborate this much more. The fact that they've just figured out their children are missing kind of speaks alot for itself. Next chapter is (hopefully) going to be very interesting, so I'm going to try and get it up as soon as possible! But right now, my brain is completely fried (yay for 5 hour SATs!) I'm going to try though, because I hate to keep you all waiting ^^**


	11. Paradise Lost

**Hello there dear readers :) It's time for another chapter update! In this chapter, we'll find out what kind of place Aiden and Michelle were taken to, and how they're adjusting. It's a bit of a shorter, but it's important to the story. Now, enough of my rambling! Let's get this...chapter started :P**

* * *

Aiden and Michelle couldn't have possibly imagined a more perfect place.

The creature had taken them far, far away from Heat Stone Island, and off to a land that seemed to completely contrast with their previous destination.

Unlike the hot, stuffy climate of the island, this place was the most perfect temperature, with cool and gentle breezes blowing through the air. The dry, cracked ground and tall, intimidating volcanoes had been replaced by rolling green hills and big trees that towered over the mounds like wooden skyscrapers. The sun was softly hidden by fluffy white clouds, and the sky was as blue as icy topaz.

Aiden sat under one of these massive trees, patting down the full tufts of emerald grass blades. Every now and then, a wild Pokémon would show itself to the young boy, and engage the child in some play for awhile. They would run around in terse matches of tag, or Aiden would happily chat away to the little creatures who were content to simply sit and listen to the boy's little ramblings.

In this particular case, as Aiden yanked some grass out of the ground, two little Pidgey flocked over to the raven haired toddler, tweeting curiously at the complacent boy.

"Pidgey!" Aiden cheered when he took notice of the flying types. They continued to chirp at him, causing Aiden to giggle and clap his hands, "hey, wanna pway?"

The flying types whistled harmoniously and hopped over to the child, playfully flying around him. Aiden laughed and stood up on wobbly feet, chasing after the gleeful little Pokémon.

Michelle, meanwhile, was shuffling happily through a nearby meadow, which was filled with colorful, sweet smelling flowers, and floating Butterfree. The young red head giggled joyfully as she danced along with the butterfly Pokémon, who would sometimes swoop down to brush against her with their papery wings or delicate antennae.

The creature had presented her with a new dress when they'd reached the lovely field, which Michelle was quite grateful for. She had never quite liked the color pink, which her dress featured two different shades of. But her mother had always said it was made by her grandmother, and therefore she had to wear it.

Michelle felt much freer in the flowy white dress given to her by the mysterious Pokémon. It would twirl all around her when she spun, and it hung directly above her little knees. The flutter sleeves often tickled her skin as she pranced around, but she didn't mind in the least. It just made her giggle even more.

In her tiny hands, Michelle held fistfuls of the bright flowers, presenting the Butterfree with the lovely little blossoms, or sticking them in her own fiery mane.

The invisible wind would whip through these same ginger tresses, her locks having been freed from their typical pigtails. Michelle's shoulder length red hair shined pleasantly in the warm sunlight, and her bright green eyes were a perfect match for the grass she now played in.

"Michelle!"

The young girl hopped around and found her brother racing towards her, a happy smile appearing on his face.

"Hi!" Michelle waved quickly.

The two siblings had gotten along glowingly ever since arriving at the mysterious place, which was quite rare. By now, they would've had at least one screaming match in their typical daily lives. But now, they were too happy to create any strife. They felt no need for it.

As Michelle continued to pick flowers, Aiden rolled happily down the hill he stood on, clearly pleased that his mother wasn't around to scold him after his clothes became covered in dirt and grass stains.

"Bad!" Michelle giggled, pointing towards her raven haired brother.

"I not," Aiden frowned, folding his arms as he gave a little huff.

"Why did you come hewe?" Michelle tilted her head softly.

"Are you seepy?" Aiden inquired, "I am."

"A wittle," Michelle mused. Shortly after, she let out a tiny yawn, and began to rub her eyes.

"Nap time," Aiden decided, holding his hand out to the little red head. She nodded slowly and slipped her hand into his, allowing her brother to pull her up the hill, and back under their favorite large oak tree.

"I wish Mommy was hewe," Michelle murmured as she sat down.

"Why?" Aiden stared incredulously at her.

"She always weads us stowies befowe naps," Michelle answered innocently.

"She doesn't wove us," Aiden narrowed his eyes.

"I think she does," Michelle frowned.

"No!" Aiden jumped back up, "you saw her an' Daddy yellin' at each ofer! And they was yellin' about us!"

"But…we didn't do nothing," Michelle looked on the verge of crying.

"They don't cawe," Aiden huffed as he sat back down, "we're better off hewe."

Michelle looked sadly after her brother as he laid down and quickly fell asleep. After awhile, she finally laid down as well, sadness still plaguing her as she drifted off into a deep, and haunting, sleep.

**XXX**

"_Shelly!"_

_Michelle was busy picking flowers in a beautiful meadow; one quite similar to the one she'd frolicked in that same afternoon._

"_Shelly?"_

_She looked up this time, her dark green eyes flashing with confusion. Several feet away from her, she saw her mother, a gentle smile appearing on her beautiful face._

"_Mama?" Michelle asked, gently tilting her head._

"_Come here sweetheart," Misty called gently as she kneeled down. It took Michelle a moment, but she finally scurried over to her mother, right into her waiting arms. _

"_Awen't you…mad at me?" Michelle asked sheepishly as she looked up at her mother._

"_Of course not," Misty frowned, "why would I ever be mad at my baby girl?"_

"'_Cause Aiden…he said…"_

_A loud crashing noise interrupted Michelle, and when she looked up again, she saw that her mother was gone. The ground underneath her feet was giving out, and Michelle could feel herself falling, screaming as she did so._

**XXX**

The young red head woke up very startled, her emerald green eyes darting back and forth. It was sunny out, a good temperature with a gentle breeze blowing. She looked over towards her brother, who was fast asleep.

Furrowing her brow, Michelle stood up and began to walk off the hill. She didn't care what Aiden said.

She was going to find her parents.

* * *

**See, Michelle is more level headed like Misty, even at a very tender age. Aiden, meanwhile...well he's got alot of Ash shining through on him. Hopefully this wasn't annoying to read, what with the incorrect grammar and such. But I kind of had to do it, considering Aiden and Michelle are only two years old and obviously haven't fully mastered the art of speaking yet.**

**So, thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Any ideas on what's going to happen next? Your favorite color? Drop a review and let me know! :P**


	12. Love Prevails

**What's this? Another chapter already? Indeed dear readers, this is another update! See, I felt so bad that the last chapter was so short. Really, I did. It's just...there was nothing more I felt I could write for that chapter. But when I started writing this installment, I kept going and couldn't stop. I was completely inspired for this one, and it's plenty longer than the last chapter. So I thought I'd be a good little author and give it to you all now! I've made you all wait long enough for other updates in the past anyway. Because I'm a terrible person **

**Anyway, I think you're all going to like this chapter. It's VERY heavy on the Pokeshipping. At times it can get a little fluffy, but it's good, solid POKESHIPPING! Lots of love in this chapter to make up for all their previous arguements ^^**

**Aaand I should shut up now so you can read the AAML goodness! :D**

* * *

Late that night, Misty whined softly in her sleep and rolled closer into Ash. Yawning, Ash opened his heavy brown eyes, and looked down curiously at his wife.

Her closed right eye was twitching along with her eyebrow, and a little scowl was growing on her face.

"Hey," Ash gently shook her shoulder, "wake up Mist."

"Hmm," Misty groaned before slowly raising her eyelids. She shook her head lightly and pulled herself up on her hands, staring innocently at her raven haired husband. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing really," Ash whispered, "it's just…you were kinda' freaking out in your sleep."

"Oh," Misty looked away sheepishly, "that was nothing."

"You're lying," Ash furrowed his brow.

"Maybe," Misty sighed as she shrugged her shoulders deeply.

"You are, I know you too well," Ash moved closer to Misty and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "so what's up?"

"I…I was just having a little nightmare. That's all."

"A nightmare?" Ash tilted his head, "about what?"

"About…Aiden and Michelle. I found them, Ash. In a field somewhere, I don't know. But I found them, and I tried to get them back, but some…giant, shadowy figure jumped in between us. And it wouldn't let me to get to them. I could just hear them calling for me…" Misty trailed off and she closed her eyes tightly as some tears fell down her cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry," Ash brushed her cheek with his fingers as he kissed her temple, "I told you we're going to find them. No one will stop us from getting them back."

"I'm a terrible mother," Misty whimpered, lowering her head even further.

"No you're not," Ash shook his head furiously, "don't say that Misty. It isn't true. You're a great mother!"

"Why did we even have to stop to sleep?" Misty jumped up, staring angrily into the dark, star dotted sky, "I can't sleep when I know they're out there alone."

"Because we won't be able to find them if we're exhausted," Ash stood up as well, making sure not to step on his sleeping electric mouse buddy.

"But we need to find them…" Misty started to cry quietly again.

"And we will," Ash wrapped his arms around Misty, "don't you believe me?"

It took a few moments, but Misty finally responded, "Yes. I believe you." Ash nuzzled her neck comfortingly for awhile before Misty asked another question. "Ash, aren't you worried too?"

"Of course I am," Ash pulled away to give Misty a surprised look, "I'm actually terrified. But I'm completely confident that we're going to find them safe and sound."

"Do you think someone could've taken them?" Misty's dark green eyes were darting back and forth in mistrust.

"You've gotta stop coming up with all these theories, Mist," Ash gave Misty a gentle squeeze on her hip, "you're only going to create more anxiety for yourself." Misty bit her lip and said nothing in response. "Why don't we try going back to sleep?" Ash suggested, "That way we can leave first thing in the morning."

"I can't sleep Ash," Misty shook her head feverously, "I just can't."

"Fine. Then…I'll stay up with you!"

Misty looked over her shoulder at Ash's face, which was being lightly illuminated by the moon. His chocolate brown eyes looked sad, but still shined. As he looked into Misty's own eyes, he allowed his lips to bend into a tiny smile, hoping to reassure the pretty red head.

"N…no," Misty smiled back sympathetically, "it's alright. I can tell you're tired. You go back to sleep."

"I'm fine as long as I'm with you," Ash hugged her tightly, "besides, I have a lot of trouble falling asleep alone."

"Is that something you've figured out the past few days?" Misty asked mischievously, arching a sly eyebrow. Ash giggled quietly, clearly happy he was finally able to cheer Misty up, if only slightly.

"Don't get smart now," Ash chuckled lowly against her warm neck. Misty sighed contently and yanked playfully at Ash's dark hair. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Quit making me smile," Misty rested her head against Ash's, "I don't want to be happy."

"But Aiden and Michelle would want you to be happy. You remember what they say when they see you upset, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Misty smirked sadly, "they tell me not to be sad. That they don't like to see me all gloomy."

"Exactly," Ash brushed through her soft ginger locks, "so it's okay for you to smile." Misty rolled her eyes teasingly and looked away. "I don't like to see you sad either, Mist."

"Don't worry," Misty grinned weakly, pressing her thumb and index finger against Ash's strong jaw, "I'll be much, much happier when we find our babies."

**XXX**

Ash, Brock, and Misty woke up early the next morning, all three of them racing to find the missing twins. Ash and Misty had fallen asleep after another hour or so of innocent flirting. Brock couldn't help but to smile as he watched the couple walk very close to one another, occasionally grabbing the other's hand or giving a reassuring glance. The situation they were in was certainly not a good one, but it certainly seemed to be bringing the two back together again.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Ash suddenly stopped in his tracks. Misty and Brock turned to look at the master, who was currently reaching to his belt. The gym leader and Pokémon doctor now looked at one another, raising their eyebrows in confusion. "Come on out Charizard!"

"Uh, good idea?" Misty asked incredulously as Charizard appeared next to Ash, the giant fire type roaring as he tried out a flame thrower attack.

"It's a great idea," Ash grinned boldly, "he's gonna' help us find Aiden and Michelle!"

"If he doesn't burn you to a crisp first," Brock quipped.

"It'll be fine, really!" Ash folded his arms and smirked as he turned to Charizard. "What do you say buddy? Will you help me find my kids?"

Charizard stared skeptically at his trainer before blasting another burst of flames into his face.

"Ash!" Misty cried worriedly. Ash, in turn, let out a few hearty coughs as he wiped the soot off his face.

"Ack…Charizard, quit it!" Ash stormed, his eyes suddenly burning. Charizard huffed softly and continued to stare at Ash, who wasn't backing down as he narrowed his angry eyes.

"Charizard, please," Misty stepped forward to break the tension. The flame Pokémon turned his head towards Misty, and looked into her pleading emerald eyes. "Charizard, we need to find Aiden and Michelle. I know even you have a soft spot for them, and they could be in some serious danger. Please, Charizard, won't you help us find them?"

Breathing some smoke out from his nostrils, Charizard gave a single nod and began flapping his dragon like wings, lifting himself up into the air.

"Thanks Mist," Ash blushed slightly, clearly embarrassed that he couldn't control his own Pokémon.

"Don't mention it," Misty shrugged, although she was beginning to beam, "I've learned a lot from Gyrados."

"Charizard, keep an eye out for the twins!" Ash called up towards the flame Pokémon, "they could be anywhere."

"Anywhere…" Misty sighed as she shrugged her shoulders deeply, "This is going to be impossible."

"Not if we keep on looking and don't give up hope," Ash smiled at Misty as he grabbed her hand, causing a blush to crawl up on her delicate face.

"Ash is right," Brock sounded completely optimistic, "we'll just keep going until we find those two!"

Misty took in a deep breath, unsure of whether or not to nod.

"It's like Dawn always says," Ash continued with a bright smile, "no need to worry!" Misty furrowed her brow slightly. _What's he bringing up Dawn for?_

"That's right!" Brock chuckled, "no need to worry."

"I bet she'd be able to cheer us all up if she were here," Ash sighed as he marched along after Charizard's shadow, "she's always so cheery, and positive…"

"Uh, but she's not here," Misty interrupted, toying with her hands nervously.

"I know that," Ash smiled kindly, "but it'd be great if she was!"

"Just because she's always happy?" Misty grumbled.

"You don't get it, Mist. She's _never _in a bad mood! Well, not around me anyway. It's always nice to be around her." Misty's heart began to pound so hard that it hurt. She could hear it in her head, feel it beating in her finger tips. She could feel all the blood draining from her face, and she didn't even notice Ash turning to look at her. "You okay Misty? You're looking a little…"

"No," Misty whispered so low that it sounded like nothing more than a breath. She thought back to her conversation with Dawn in the hospital; the one where Dawn had admitted to having a crush on Ash. Did he know about it? Had he…had he reciprocated them without telling his own wife?

"Hello, Earth to Misty," Ash playfully shook her by the shoulder.

"You…you knew?" Misty finally got the words out. They were stammered and weak, but she still got them out. She gave Ash a look of horror, her eyes wide and unblinking. She looked ready to burst into a massive crying fit.

"Knew what?" Ash raised an eyebrow. Misty stepped right in front of Ash so he couldn't walk any further. He folded his arms and stared confusedly at her. Brock, meanwhile, watched from the background, a frown being etched on his face. He couldn't help but to sense another major argument coming on.

"Did you know that Dawn had a crush on you?" Misty asked through ground teeth, her hands clenching into and out of fists.

"…yes…" Ash answered slowly. He had no idea why Misty was bringing this up. Her eyes grew even wider, something Ash did not think was possible. And he could tell just by looking into them that she was absolutely livid.

"You knew and you never told me?" Misty seethed, feeling too numb to take the threatening step towards Ash she so badly wanted to take.

"I…I kind of thought you knew about it," Ash rubbed the back of his neck, "you're usually really good with these kinds of things…"

"Did you ever do anything with her?"

"What?"

"You heard me! Did you?"

"I don't understand what that means!"

"Unbelievable," Misty narrowed her eyes, "you're twenty three years old and still as dense as a rock! I mean did you ever kiss her, flirt with her, had…"

"NO!" Ash waved his hands in front of himself, "nothing like that at all! It was completely innocent and _all _on her part! I didn't like her back Misty! Not like that!"

"Uh…guys…" Brock was looking up at the sky.

"Not now Brock!" Misty growled, her gaze still burning into Ash.

"Misty, I _swear _to you," Ash reached out to touch her shoulders. Surprisingly, Misty didn't pull away, although she looked severely ticked. "You know how I found out? Dawn told me. One day, she just came up to me, said she couldn't hide it anymore, and told me she had a crush on me."

"And what did you do?" Misty murmured.

"Guys…" Brock piped up again.

"I told her I was flattered, but that I couldn't be with her," Ash continued, completely ignoring Brock, "and when she asked why, I gave her a totally honest answer."

"What did you tell her?" Misty was beginning to sound quite interested in the tale, although a trace of annoyance still lingered in her voice.

"I said that there was someone else," Ash responded as a heavy blush overtook his face, "I said I was madly in love with this other person and I could never turn my back on her." Misty said nothing in response, but she could feel tears threatening in her eyes. "That person was you."

Misty looked down quickly, and when she slowly raised her head again after a few seconds, she found Ash looking at her with a sweet, and somewhat bashful, smile.

"I…I'm sorry Ash," Misty shut her eyes very tightly, allowing some tears to escape and fall down her cheeks, "Really, I am. Lately, I've been such a jerk to you. I have no reason not to trust you, yet I go ahead and doubt you anyway. You probably hate me so much right now. I'd certainly understand it…"

Ash silenced Misty by pressing his lips against hers, giving the beautiful young woman a passionate and loving kiss. He didn't really care if Brock was watching, or anyone else for that matter. And when he pulled away, looking deeply into Misty's tear filled emerald eyes, he knew he had done the right thing.

"I could never hate you," Ash murmured fondly, "it's impossible."

Misty strode forward and gave Ash a bone crushing hug, something that he didn't mind at all. In turn, he just chuckled and hugged her back as tightly as he could, never wanting to let go.

"GUYS!"

Ash and Misty finally broke apart, turning to glare at their Pokémon doctor friend.

"Brock, what in the world are you going on about?" Misty demanded as she folded her arms.

"Yeah, can't you see we're having a moment here?" Ash's voice was low and his eyes were darting back and forth as though his mother was about to jump out of a nearby bush and hit him over the head.

"Yes, I can see that," Brock rolled his eyes, "and it was very touching. But I think we have something a little more pressing on our hands."

"And what would that be?" Misty sighed in a disgruntled fashion.

"I think Charizard found something."

* * *

**See? I brought the Dawn thing back up! :P But everything's all good in Ash and Misty's world now. Well...kind of. They still need to find the twins...**

**Wondering what Charizard found? Well, you'll have to wait until the next chapter! :)**

**Until then, keep on reading, reviewing, and just being generally awesome! As for me, I'm off to bed! Until next time, dear readers!**


	13. The Greatest Discovery

**New chapter! This is an exciting one; Ash, Brock, and Misty are onto something!**

* * *

"Charizard, what did you find?" Ash called up to the giant fire type. Charizard blew some smoke out of his nostrils and thrust his head forward, flying off in the same direction he'd just been pointing.

"Whatever it is, it must be something good," Brock looked between Ash and Misty.

"Brock's right," Misty gave a single nod, "let's go."

The three dashed after the flame Pokémon, each ones' heart pounding uncontrollably. They could only hope that Charizard had perhaps found a trace of the two missing children. Slowly, the massive fire type began to dawdle down the flapping of his wings, lowering him to the ground with an intense stare plastered on his face.

"Charizard, what's up?" Ash blinked.

The orange dragon roared softly and thrust his head forward. Misty looked ahead and gasped quietly, tugging at Ash's sleeve.

"What is it?" Ash sounded highly confused.

"Look," Misty practically whispered, "don't you see it?"

Ash squinted and stared into the seemingly empty space even more deeply. After just a few seconds, his eyes snapped wide open. He could finally see what Misty was talking about. Swirling in the air was a portal, the ripples of the gateway blending the colors of the surrounding forest.

"What could this be?" Brock wondered aloud. Charizard roared again, causing Ash to look at him.

"Something's definitely up with this," Ash furrowed his brow, "isn't there?" Charizard nodded his heavy head. Pikachu, meanwhile, flicked his slender ears and wiggled his small black nose.

"Pika…" Pikachu squeaked quietly. He jumped off of Ash's shoulder and sniffed near the portal, backing away from it almost as quickly as he'd approached it. "Pika pi pikachu!"

"Aiden and Michelle…" Misty mused softly. Her eyes flashing to life, she looked up between Ash and Brock and determined, "that's how Pikachu says their names! He's trying to tell us this portal has something to do with them!"

"Is that true buddy?" Ash looked down at his partner, who nodded feverously in agreement.

"So what're we going to do?" Brock asked.

"Simple," Ash narrowed his eyes, "we go through that portal."

"Ash… you can't be serious," Brock hedged.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ash turned to Brock, "clearly, this thing has something to do with Aiden and Michelle. Pikachu can smell them. And I bet if we go in there, we'll be able to find them."

"Brock, normally I'd agree with you," Misty sighed sadly, "but I've got to side with Ash on this one. I'll do anything to find my babies. If Pikachu can smell them, then they have to be nearby."

"I don't know…" Brock still sounded very hesitant.

"I've got it!" Ash cheered, "Brock, why don't you stay out here and wait for us? That way, in case something bad _does _happen, we'll have someone on standby."

"That's not a bad idea," Misty agreed.

"Alright," Brock finally nodded, "I'll do that."

"Do you have any Pokémon on you?" Ash inquired.

"Sudowoodo and Chansey," Brock replied quickly, "they'll be able to help me out if anything happens."

"Perfect," Ash retrieved Charizard's poke ball, "I'm going to need you buddy. If someone has a hold on my kids, I'm definitely going to need your help." Charizard blew some more smoke out of his nostrils before being recalled into his red and white sphere. "I'll need you too of course," Ash smiled down at Pikachu, "are you ready buddy?"

"Pi!" Pikachu nodded, some sparks emanating from his red cheeks.

"Mist," Ash looked towards her now, "what about you?"

"I have Vaporeon, Azumarill, and Corsola," Misty responded, "they're ready if I need them."

"Keep an eye out Brocko," Ash clapped the older man's shoulder.

"I will," Brock smiled at him, "and you and Misty be careful."

"We will," Misty grinned back softly, "and hopefully, when we come back, we'll have Aiden and Michelle with us."

Ash breathed out and faced the portal, his dark brown eyes scanning it carefully. "I'll go in first," he announced to Misty, his voice sounding strong. Ash clearly had no qualms concerning the situation.

"Okay," Misty answered quietly. She, on the other hand, was a little more nervous about entering the threshold. Ash smiled reassuringly at her before stepping in, Pikachu jumping at his heels to enter right after. Misty bit her lip lightly and glanced at Brock.

"You'll be okay," Brock comforted. Misty allowed a tiny smile to grow on her face, and at long last, she finally followed in Ash's footsteps and entered the portal.

After stepping in, Misty found herself in a lush, beautiful valley, with a sky as blue as ocean water and grass as green as emeralds. A gentle breeze swayed her fiery red tresses, and the sunlight bathed her in moderate warmth. Surrounding her feet were bunches of bright flowers, the colorful blooms sticking up tall from the ground.

"What is this place?" Misty murmured softly.

"I don't know," Ash responded in a hushed tone, "but we can't let our guards down. For all we know, this could be a trap."

"A trap?" Misty raised an eyebrow.

"We still have no idea where Aiden and Michelle are," Ash looked around curiously, "they could be anywhere."

"Pika…" Pikachu lowered his head and began to sniff the ground. Ash turned his attention to the small electric type, watching the mouse Pokémon with particular interest. "Pikapi!"

"Pikachu, you got something?" Ash suddenly seemed very excited.

"Pi!" Pikachu nodded just once before setting off ahead.

"Let's go Mist!" Ash called over his shoulder as he chased after Pikachu. Misty snapped back to her senses and ran off in the same direction as Ash and Pikachu, her hope growing with each and every step she took. She could only hope that the further they ran, the closer they would get to Aiden and Michelle.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried again as he halted at the top of a tall, grassy knoll. Ash stopped besides him and Misty was close behind, clutching towards her heart as she moved up next to Ash.

"You're saying they're somewhere around here?" Ash asked hopefully. Pikachu nodded slowly, his long ears bobbing gently.

"Mama! Dada!"

Ash and Misty immediately looked ahead, their eyes widening at the sound of the little voice.

"That…that sounds just like…" Misty breathed.

"Mama! Dada!"

"Michelle!" Ash looked towards Misty, his face lighting up almost instantly. Misty let out a heavy sigh, her eyes sparkling as a wide smile appeared on her face.

"Pikachu!" The electric type cried, running down the slope of the hill. Ash and Misty once again let Pikachu lead them, and they soon found themselves running towards their young, red headed daughter, who at this point had stopped running and was simply looking at them.

"Michelle," Misty whispered, tears filling her eyes. The little girl smiled innocently and began skipping closer to Ash and Misty. Once she was only several feet away, however, a loud roar could be heard coming from somewhere nearby. Both Ash and Misty could feel their breaths catch, but Michelle hadn't seemed to notice. She was still dashing towards her parents, her hair whipping around her face. But before she knew it, she couldn't go any further. For seemingly out of nowhere, in between her and her parents, appeared the same beast who had brought her and Aiden to this place.

Entei.

* * *

**Uh oh, look who showed up. And he doesn't sound too happy! If, ya know, you can tell what roaring means...XD Well, I'm the author of this story, and I can tell you right now, Entei is _not _amused. What will Ash and Misty do about it? Leave some ideas in the comments! :)**

**There shouldn't be too many chapters of the story left. At this point, I'd say about two more remain. Getting close to the end, folks!**


	14. Reunited

**Okay, so I know I said 2 more chapters, but I think this one might be the last. I like the way I ended this one and don't see how much further I could go, even with just one chapter. But don't worry. If this really is the last chapter, I'll have a new story up soon enough! For now, enjoy the _final_ (hooray!) chapter of The Secret of Entei!**

* * *

"E…Entei?" Misty stammered, her eyes narrowing in disbelief. Ash stared at the legendary Pokémon in awe for a moment before unleashing a low growl and getting mad.

"Hey!" Ash barked, "What's the big idea? Give us our little girl back!" Entei roared unhappily, causing Misty to flinch. Ash, however, was not about to back down. "You heard me. Give her back." This order elicited yet another growl from Entei.

"Eni," Michelle tugged at the Pokémon's tail. Entei turned around and looked at Michelle, patiently waiting for the child to speak again. "I miss Mama an' Dada. I wanna go back." Entei breathed out heavily and shook his head sadly.

"Entei, please?" Misty asked softly. She was just as anxious as Ash was, but she knew full well that yelling and screaming, more often than not, didn't get you what you wanted. Misty had learned that lesson enough as a kid.

All of a sudden, Entei's eyes were glowing a bright red, only for a second. Ash and Misty both blinked in confusion, withdrawing ever so slightly at the action.

"And why should I do that?"

Misty's eyes widened at the sound of the deep, formerly unheard voice. Then she gasped. It couldn't have been. "Ash…"

"He's using telepathy," Ash mumbled to her before looking back at the volcano Pokémon. "And you should give her back because she's _our _daughter! And I'll bet you have Aiden too."

"I do," Entei nodded, "but I won't return either to you."

"Why not?" Ash stormed.

"Because you are not suitable parents."

"Hey! We're _perfectly _suitable parents!" Misty bellowed, her patience finally snapping. At this point in life, Misty only got _really _upset if someone questioned her parenting skills or made a snide comment about her children.

"You are not," Entei glowered, "you hurt them in ways unimaginable to most children."

"We'd never do _anything _to hurt them!" Ash cried, "what do you think we did that upset them so badly?"

"You had an argument in front of them!" Entei nearly jumped at the Pokémon master, "a biting, awful argument. And it was about them."

"Does…does he mean the one we had after the press conference?" Misty shivered.

"Aiden and Michelle weren't around for that," Ash breathed.

"Yes they were," Entei turned back towards Michelle, "they were hiding nearby and heard it all."

"Is that true Shelly?" Misty stared at the little girl. Michelle, in turn, nodded slowly as sadness clouded over her deep emerald eyes. Misty's shoulders fell and she frowned deeply. How could she and Ash have let that happen?

"Michelle we're very sorry," Ash frowned, "we would never ever mean to hurt you _or_ Aiden."

"And you didn't cause the argument sweetheart," Misty shook her head, "it as mine and Daddy's fault. You and Aiden didn't do anything."

"You believe us, don't you sweetheart?" Ash asked, almost breathlessly. It took a moment, but sure enough, Michelle responded with a tiny nod.

"Do you want to come with us?" Misty inquired hopefully. Again, Michelle nodded.

"I've already said she's not going with you," Entei stepped in front of Michelle, causing the little girl to whine.

"You have no right to control her," Ash narrowed his eyes, "I'll take her from you for all I care!" And with that, he ran forward, prompting a little gasp from both Misty and Michelle.

Huffing, Entei stomped his heavy paws on the ground, creating a rather large explosion. The clouds of thick smog and fire caused Ash to choke and jump back, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"That was lava plume," Misty noted quietly from behind him.

"Hey! Quit trying to attack me!" Ash barked as he moved closer to the legendary Pokémon yet again. Misty, meanwhile, looked shocked. Ash was absolutely insane. Of course he was determined to save their little daughter, and she wasn't about to get in his way. But still, he was putting his own life at risk in order to rescue the girl.

Snarling, Entei's eyes began to glow a fierce gold before unleashing a bright, rainbow colored beam at Ash from the yellow crest above his eyes. It was a direct hit, causing Ash to cry out in pain and fall to his knees.

"Ash!" Misty cried.

"Daddy!" Michelle wailed fearfully at the same time, her dark green eyes filling with tears.

"You'd be a fool to try and attack me again after being hit by extrasensory," Entei remarked darkly.

"W…watch me," Ash grimaced as he stood up, albeit slowly and clumsily.

"No Daddy!" Michelle shook her head vigorously.

"Ash, if you're really going to insist on doing this, why don't you use one of your Pokémon?" Misty yelled at him.

"Pika!" Pikachu, who was standing alertly by Misty's feet, agreed.

"No," Ash looked over his shoulder, "I need to get her back by myself. She's my daughter, isn't she?"

"She's mine too!" Misty fretted, "Why won't you just listen to me?"

"Pikapi…" Pikachu began to walk forward, glaring at Entei as sparks jumped from his cheeks.

"Pikachu, stop!" Ash scolded the electric type. Pikachu flicked his ears and sat up in surprise, while Michelle watched the scene in pure shock. She had never seen her father yell at Pikachu like that!

Turning back to Entei, Ash walked towards it yet again, a look of determination still plastered on his face. Clearly aggravated by Ash's resiliency, Entei opened his mouth and formed a bright pink orb of energy, sending it flying in Ash's direction.

"Ash, that's fire blast!" Misty screamed. She knew if Ash got hit by that, it could be the end of him. Michelle was frozen in fear, her body visibly shaking. When the orb was only inches away from Ash, however, he threw himself down on the ground, narrowly avoiding being hit by the fire attack.

"Stop!" Michelle screamed, running towards Entei. She grabbed at his long white tail, holding onto it tightly as the tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Hm?" Entei looked back at the young girl, "What're you doing, Michelle?"

"You huwt my Daddy!" She yelled, giving the volcano Pokémon's appendage a good tug, "stop it Eni!"

"But…" Entei began.

"No!" Michelle interrupted, "I wove him! An' he woves me! Stop it!"

"Don't you see Entei?" Ash asked as he picked himself back up, "Michelle knows I love her, and that I would never do anything to hurt her. Right sweetie?"

"Yes Daddy," Michelle ran towards him. Entei leaned down to try and stop her, but she was quickly able to avoid the legendary Pokémon and reach her father. Ash gathered the toddler in his arms, relieved to be holding her once again. He hugged her tightly, breathing in her sweet scent that was so similar to Misty's. She squirmed ever so slightly in his hold, but Ash didn't mind. At this point, he was trying to fight the urge to cry tears of joy. He refused to cry in front of the twins because he didn't want to scare them. Fortunately, as Michelle pulled away, Ash had been able to compose himself and was able to give the child a happy smile.

"I missed you Daddy," Michelle murmured fondly.

"I missed you too," Ash kissed her forehead, "I was so worried about you, princess. And your brother too. Where is he, baby?"

"He's napping," Michelle replied, "by the tree."

"The tree?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take you there," Entei suddenly spoke up. Ash looked incredulously over Michelle's head at the beast, mistrust still flowing through his body.

"Why should I believe you?" Ash stormed.

"Ash, shush!" Misty pressed her foot against his back. Gazing at Entei, she continued, "That'd be very kind of you. Thank you very much." Entei nodded and turned around, bounding gracefully over the land's small hills.

"Why do you trust him?" Ash breathed as he stood up to his full height, Michelle still in his arms.

"He let Michelle come back to us, didn't he?" Misty asked calmly, "I think we _have _to."

Ash thought for a moment, but the urge to see his son was just too great. "Fine."

"Thank you," Misty smiled nimbly before holding her arms out, "now give me my little girl." Ash chuckled and handed the child over, causing Michelle to giggle happily.

"Oh, my baby," Misty cooed, giving Michelle a tight hug as she and Ash followed after Entei.

"Isn't it pwetty hewe Mama?" Michelle asked with a wide grin.

"Yes," Misty replied breathlessly as she looked around, "it is. But I wish you and Aiden hadn't run off like this."

"We didn't," Michelle shook her head, "Eni took us."

"He took you?" Misty raised an eyebrow. In turn, Michelle nodded feverously.

"He was at the window one night," Michelle explained, "an' Aiden an' me went wif him."

"Why would you do that, sweetie? You know you're not supposed to do things like that."

"Yeah. But Aiden wanted to."

Misty sighed and looked ahead as she followed after Ash. She assumed she would never understand the logic of young children, so she decided to simply stop asking and just go along with Michelle's answer.

"Down Mommy!" Michelle's voice broke through again as she tugged at her mother's sleeve. Misty looked down at the young girl and took notice of the very serious expression that had formed on the child's face. Without another word, Misty put her daughter on the floor and watched the little red head race towards a large hill.

"What do you think is over there?" Ash asked Misty.

"Well, there's a giant tree on top of that hill," Misty mused, "and Michelle kept saying something about Aiden being underneath a tree. So she must be going to Aiden!"

"Ha, right!" Ash smiled and nodded. "You're always so smart, Mist."

The gym leader blushed heavily at the compliment and continued walking towards the hill. Ash picked up the pace to get next to her, his grin broadening with every step he took. If Misty was right, every step brought them closer to Aiden, which meant they were one step closer to reuniting their family.

"Aiden!" Michelle yelled, finally perching herself underneath the shade of the enormous oak tree. Her brother was still fast asleep, his head resting on his folded arms as he snored lightly. "Aiden, up." She poked at his nose. Still no response.

"AIDEN!" Michelle screeched, slapping the boy's side.

"OW!" Aiden wailed, jumping up as he rubbed the now sore spot. "SHELLY!"

"Michelle, don't hit your brother!" Misty called in shock, "that's _very_ mean!"

"Well, what do you know," Ash rubbed the back of his neck, "she takes after her mother."

"What does THAT mean?" Misty stormed as she took a threatening step towards Ash, who in turn chuckled nervously.

"Heh. Nothing Mist. It means nothing."

"Why you wake me up?" Aiden grumbled.

"Mama an' Dada awe hewe," Michelle grinned brightly, "fow us!"

"Why?" Aiden yelled, folding his arms.

"'Cause they wove us," Michelle answered in a small voice.

"No they don't," Aiden scowled.

"Aiden," Entei's deep voice suddenly emerged. He appeared from behind the tree, his red eyes locking onto Aiden. "Your parents truly do care for both you and your sister. The reason you think they don't is all a misunderstanding."

"They don't wove us!" Aiden cried forcefully, "they don't!"

"Yes they do," Entei moved closer to the boy, "you believe me, now don't you?" Aiden huffed and quickly shook his head.

"A…Aiden…" Misty tried as she walked up the hill. Aiden gasped quietly and backed away, right into Entei's thick front legs. "Entei is right, you know."

"Yeah, we didn't mean to do all that yelling in front of you and your sister," Ash frowned next to her, "we're really sorry you saw that. You and Michelle did nothing wrong."

"I no believe you," Aiden mumbled angrily.

"Aiden, please…" Misty held her arms out, but Aiden still refused to move. She pulled them back, tears filling her dark green eyes. Just the thought of her son not loving her anymore was enough to tear her heart right out of her chest.

"Listen to your mother Aiden," Entei tried, lowering his large head to nudge Aiden. Instead, the young boy shook his head and climbed up onto Entei's back, hugging the beast tightly. "He'll come around," Entei commented to Ash and Misty in a low voice, "I can convince him. It won't take much longer."

Ash, sensing his wife's distress, stepped forward to rub her back soothingly. Looking up at Entei, he questioned, "Entei, how did you know where Aiden and Michelle were? Why exactly did you take them?"

"Heat Stone Island used to be hidden," Entei began, "it was solely a place for others of my species to live. It was like that for many, many years. But one day, a group of Pokémon hunters found the island and began to capture all of the Entei that inhabited the land." Looking away in a distraught manner, Entei grumbled, "I'm the only one left."

"That's awful," Ash gasped slightly, his eyes widening.

"That's why you've experienced all those strange occurrences," Entei settled onto the ground, "it was my doing."

"But why would you do that?" Ash inquired.

"I was hoping that one day; people would become too afraid to come to the island. I simply wanted to reclaim it for my species, hoping that maybe some more would return. But so far, nothing has helped my cause."

"It is a little harsh," Ash twisted his mouth.

"Yes, I realize that," Entei sounded almost ashamed, "but there was nothing else I could think of. I just wish things could once return to the way they were."

"Me too," Misty finally piped up, casting her glance off to the side.

"Hm? What do you mean Mist?" Ash squeezed her shoulder.

"Aiden's never been this mad at me before," the tears began to flow freely from Misty's emerald eyes, "I would never want him to think that I don't love him. I wish you and I had never had that stupid argument. If we hadn't, maybe Aiden would still love me…"

Misty trailed off softly and lowered her head, trying to stop her tears. Ash, in turn, frowned and began to brush through her bright red hair.

"It's okay Misty," Ash murmured.

Hearing the sound of sniffling, Aiden slowly raised his head from Entei's fur and looked curiously at his mother. Realizing she was crying, a little gasp escaped from the boy's mouth as he jumped off the legendary Pokémon's back and ran over to Misty.

"M…Mommy?" He whispered, gently touching her arm. Misty rubbed her eyes furiously and looked up at her son, unable to get any words out. "Pwease don't cry Mommy. I…I _do _wove you. I do Mommy."

Misty took a shaky breath, hopeful that her son really meant what he had just said. In order to cement his words, Aiden jumped forward into Misty's arms, giving his mother a tight and reassuring hug. Misty grew wide eyed at the action, but soon after smiled happily. She returned Aiden's embrace, holding the boy closer to her.

"My baby," Misty murmured against his cheek, pressing a delicate kiss against his smooth skin. For once, Aiden didn't make a sound of disgust and wipe away at the spot. Instead, he looked back up at his mother, beaming as he did so.

"I'm so sorry for what happened champ," Ash ruffled the boy's hair.

"We both are," Misty added, touching the child's nose.

"It's okay," Aiden nodded.

"See Aiden?" Entei commented from his spot, "I told you that your parents loved you. They could never hate you."

"Thank you Entei," Ash expressed his gratitude towards the volcano Pokémon.

"I am glad to have reunited your family," Entei replied, "perhaps someday, mine will be as well."

"I'm sure that one day you will," Misty assured, her smile broadening.

"Meeting you all has restored my hope," Entei nodded as he stood up. "I have decided that now, instead of wreaking havoc on Heat Stone Island, I will head out in search of others of my kind, and replenish the once great history of our clan."

"Good luck," Ash gave Entei a wave, "and thank you again!"

Entei finally showed Ash and Misty a little smile as he nuzzled the two children goodbye before darting off into the distance.

"We sowwy for wunning away," Michelle gazed up at her parents.

"It's okay princess," Ash lifted the girl into his arms, kissing her head, "we know you didn't mean to hurt us."

"I wanna go home," Aiden commented as he rested his head on Misty's shoulder.

"I think we _all _want to go home," Misty glanced at Ash, giving him a little smirk. In turn, Ash chuckled and began walking off in the direction where the portal that Entei had left for them remained.

Finally, Ash and Misty's family had been reunited, and it had come back together stronger than ever.

* * *

**Ahh, a happy ending. Who would've seen this one coming after some of those angsty chapters I wrote, huh? :P**

**I had alot of fun writing this story and I can't believe it's come to an end. I'll be putting up a new story sooner rather than later, however (one that I hope you'll all really enjoy because it's an idea I've had for a _long _time!) so hopefully you'll all come back to read that one ^^**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and suppourted this story! It really means alot to me and keeps me motivated as a writer. You're all super awesome and I appreciate every single one of you :)**

**That's all for now. Until next time (with a new story!) my dear readers...**


End file.
